Into the Eyes of the Wild
by OnyxTears
Summary: Pogue's mom signs up to have a foster child come live with them. Will the boys be able to keep the Covenant a secret? What if she finds out? Will she be able to keep the secret? Rating for precaution. R
1. Chapter One: Welcome Home Child

Into The Eyes of the Wild

Author's Note: Just a quick note before we begin. Obviously I don't own The Covenant. I'm not that clever. But I would like to say that it is one of the few movies that have inspired me to write. So I hope that you'll enjoy it and be so kind as to leave a review.

* * *

Chapter One: Welcome Home Child

Pogue Parry sat at the blue and white tile counter of the kitchen island calmly sipping juice out of a short bright yellow plastic cup as he watched his mother run back and forth, back and forth, cleaning furiously. Vegetables abounded in piles around the teen. Reds, yellows, and leafy greens flourished in waiting. Pogue eyed a fresh, juicy tomato at his elbow. "Don't even think about it Pogue." He heard his mother call from the living room before a vacuum whirred to life. "One tomato isn't going to spoil the entire dinner Ma." He called back over the whirr of the vacuum.

The whirring noise stopped suddenly and Pogue looked up to see his mother appear in the doorway to the kitchen-dining room. Mina Parry stood looking at her only child with her brows furrowed and her plump mouth set in a firm line. "I bought just enough ingredients to make dinner and if you eat any of it I won't have enough. Don't touch it or I'll cut your hand off."

Mina Parry was almost 45 years old with thick dark brown hair that fell in loose curls around her shoulders and dark brown eyes that could frown and smile all in the same motion. She was shorter than her son by a good foot and a little soft around the middle but she had a good heart and a tender spirit that wouldn't hesitate to correct the wrong she saw in the world. Someone was hungry, she would feed them, someone was hurt, she'd take care of them, and someone needed a home… She'd give it to them.

Pogue inched his hand away from the ripe tomato and slid his hand across the cool tile with a look between pure terror, because he knew his mother would carry out her threat, and disappointment because he really had wanted that tomato…

Mina left her son alone in the kitchen as she headed upstairs to the room she'd fixed up to make some last minute adjustments. The room she'd chosen was the last one on the left side of the hall. She'd recruited Pogue and his friends to paint the walls a light blue and the ceiling black. Tyler had the idea of putting glow in the dark stars on the ceiling. It was a good idea. Mina caressed the smooth cherry wooden dresser beside the window and the stereo they'd bought as sort of a housewarming gift.

The file the social worker had given her on the child that was coming to live with her said that she liked music; her favorite color was blue, miscellaneous details like that. It also said that she was 16 years old, around the same age as Tyler, so she wouldn't feel out of her comfort zone if she decided to hang out with the Sons, which she would probably have to do for a few weeks until she got acquainted with the people of Ipswich and found her own friends. Her own niche in Ipswich.

Mina crossed the room and sat on the edge of the full sized bed and gently ran the tips of her fingers over the light blue comforter. It was made of Egyptian cotton, comfortable, breathable. The file also said that she had terrible night terrors and severe panic attacks. At least the material would be comforting in a new setting. Maybe it would ease some of her fears. Mina had always wanted a daughter, someone to dress up and give advice to. Pogue was her only child and while she thought of all the Sons as her children, it got lonely with only men around.

She'd been talking to her husband about fostering a child for a few months now. He agreed to let her do it on one condition. Mina couldn't tell the child about the Covenant, the Power, any of it.

Mina was completely okay with that and she knew that Pogue would disobey his father and spill their biggest secret to a stranger. Mina had started the paperwork the day she'd talked to her husband and now, exactly three months later, she would finally get to meet the girl who would be like the daughter she'd always wanted.

A knock on the door broke her out of her thoughts and she stood up as if she'd been caught sleeping when she had something that needed to be done. "What is it?" She called. Pogue opened the door and glanced nervously downstairs. "They're here. I left 'em in the living room." Mina gathered her thoughts quickly and followed her son downstairs.

Abigail, the social worker Mina had met months ago, sat comfortably on the couch with a briefcase balanced on her crossed knees. Another figure stood a little more so on the other side of the room, looking at the rows of pictures that decorated the mantle of the fireplace. She was a little taller than Mina, probably 5'4" with straight chocolate brown hair that fell almost to her waist.

She turned to face Pogue and Mina as they entered the room and in the light of the fireplace, her eyes appeared a smoky grey, the color of polished steel. Hmm… Too thin. Mina mused silently. She remembered something from the file saying that Michelle didn't eat much because she had a sensitive stomach. They'd have to work on that.

"You must be Michelle." Mina greeted as she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around the slender girl. Pogue choked back a snicker. Michelle looked like she wanted nothing more than to bolt. Obviously she wasn't comfortable with the sudden embrace. "This is my son Pogue." Mina said, keeping one arm around Michelle's shoulder before waving towards the teen that stood at the edge of the room feeling extremely uncomfortable.

Abigail waved towards the boy and Michelle mimicked the gesture as if she didn't know what else to do. "Pogue?" Mina questioned as she pulled a chair up across from Abigail on the other side of the coffee table as the social worker began pulling an assortment of papers from the briefcase that lay open across her lap. "Yeah Ma?" "Will you please grab Michelle's bag and show her up to her room?" "I can get it." Michelle said softly as she crossed the room and picked up the army style duffel bag that was leaning against the wall by the door before she turned back to the tall young man.

Pogue smiled what he hoped she took as encouragement, before motioning with his head towards the stairway that was hidden if you didn't know it was there when you walked in. He hopped up the stairs briskly and turned once to see if Michelle was still following him. She was as it were but she didn't look exactly happy. Her eyes were distant and her posture was careful, but resigned as if she knew she were only here for a little while and it didn't matter if she stayed or not.

Michelle followed the tall boy in front of her quietly into the room on the left side of the long hallway and dropped her bag on the bed in the middle of the far right wall. It was in the middle of the wall with only a full length mirror to one side. That was good. Abigail said she'd given the woman, Mina, her file and obviously the woman had taken the details into consideration. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

"So, where did you live before you came to Ipswich?" Pogue asked as he leaned against the doorframe casually. Michelle glanced at him as she tucked a lock of hair behind her ear as she started to dig things out of her bag. "I lived with this one family in Southern California."

He waited for her to elaborate and when she didn't he simply shrugged. He watched her pull things from the enormous half filled bag in silence. She pulled a thick binder out of the bottom of the bag finally and put it beside the stereo. She didn't bring much with her. "I've never seen a girl who packed light." Michelle glanced at him and her expression was still guarded. "I didn't exactly have much time to pack." Oh.

Pogue mentally kicked himself as she sat on the edge of the bed. "So, what kind of things do you do for fun Michelle?" Michelle glanced up, touching the edge of the fabric as if it might rip under her touch. "What?" "fun." Pogue repeated. "What sort of things do you like to do for fun?" Michelle opened her mouth to answer but before she could, Mina's voice carried from downstairs. "Kids! Everything's done down here. Come on down to say goodbye."

Pogue stepped aside to let Michelle out before he followed her downstairs.

Mina glanced up at Pogue as he came slowly down the stairs before her gaze flicked back to Michelle holding tightly to Abigail as if the older woman was her last lifeline. Her shoulders trembled slightly and Pogue realized in the back of his mind that she was either crying, or trying not to.

Abigail pushed the girl back at arm's length firmly and stared at her good and hard as if silently asking her to be good. Michelle nodded and took a deep breath as if she were collecting herself. "I'll have Jason bring your car by the end of the week alright?" Michelle nodded, no longer looking the older woman in the eye. Abigail touched her cheek lightly before she sidestepped the small group and stood halfway through the door before calling a bye over her shoulder.

The three stood in the entryway not knowing what to say when Pogue's phone rang to break the silence. He glanced at the caller id before smiling sheepishly at his mother. "Caleb." He disappeared upstairs and left the pair alone. Mina clapped her hands together with a smile. "Alright. Are you all settled in your room?" Michelle nodded. "I didn't really have much to bring with me."

Mina nodded then looked thoughtful for a moment. "Do you have enough clothes and things? Warm clothes? Winter around here gets pretty cold and the boys go out a lot so you need things to wear." The young girl in front of her tugged lightly on the long sleeved shirt she wore and looked at the ground. Michelle lack of response told Mina everything she needed to know. "Boys?" She asked as she glanced up the stairs the way Pogue had gone. "Do you have more sons?" The older woman smiled fondly. "Sort of. Pogue's friend Caleb, Reid and Tyler are like my other sons." "Oh."

The older woman smiled mischievously at the nervous girl. "What?" Mina grabbed the keys that hung on the rack behind her head. "I think you and I have some shopping to do." Michelle tried to protest but Mina hushed her by pressing her index finger against the little girl's pale pink lips.

"Pogue?" Mina called up the stairs. A pair of footsteps could be heard before Pogue's head appeared as he leaned down the staircase. "Put the groceries away while Michelle and I go out to get better acquainted. If we're not back by the time dinnertime rolls around order in. We should be back soon."

Before either teen could protest, they were out the door and crunching on the gravel towards Mina's bright blue Ford Explorer. "Mrs. Parry, I don't want to be any trouble." Mina waved her words aside and smiled brightly at the girl as she climbed into the passenger seat hesitantly. "Michelle. Pogue is my only child. I haven't had the joy of going shopping with a daughter. Please just let me have my fun." After that Michelle's protests ceased as they turned out of the driveway and towards a fun filled afternoon.

Around eight, Pogue began to worry what his mother had done with herself and Michelle. He was starting to get hungry and he was about to decide between pizza and Chinese when he heard a car drive up and a pair of headlights flash through the curtains in the kitchen window.

Pogue met his mother and Michelle at the door and felt vaguely concerned about the dozen bags on the porch. "Pogue? Be a sweetie and grab some of these bags."

The blonde grabbed six or seven bags before smiling at the brunette beside him. "I take it most of this is stuff she picked out." Michelle shrugged and gave him a half smile. Whatever she and Mina talked about seemed to have warmed the girl up a little. "Your mom is surprisingly up to date on today's fashion though apparently." Pogue nodded and made the mistake of glancing into one of the bags he was carrying. A flash of hot pink lace caught his eye and he quickly looked up. "I don't want to know what that was."

Michelle grinned up at him as she tossed the bags on the bed. "Then I won't tell you what it was." Pogue nodded and returned the smile with one of his own famous grins. "Fair enough." He glanced at the door before glancing back as the slim brunette began to pull things out of the bags and throw them into drawers and hang things up in the closet. "What are you in the mood for?" She pushed the chocolate brown hair back from her face and cocked one eyebrow in confusion. "For what?" "Dinner of course." He said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Maybe it was.

Michelle straightened from the drawer she was leaning over as she subconsciously arranged the pants and skirts from the looks of things and appeared thoughtful for a moment. "Whatever you're in the mood for I guess." Pogue grinned. He was beginning to like this girl. If she'd said salad he would have begged his mom to trade her in. As if they could actually do that. "You're not a vegetarian are you?" He asked as he whipped out his cell phone and began dialing a number quickly. "Are you kidding?" She asked incredulously.

Pogue laughed and began talking comfortably with whoever had picked up. "Combination okay?" He asked. Michelle stood and started folding the plastic bags her things had come back in. "Canadian bacon and pineapple?" She asked. "Good choice." She finished putting things away while Pogue ordered a large pizza, half combination, half Canadian bacon and pineapple with an extra layer of cheese overall.

The brunette girl silently leafed through the binder beside her new stereo and popped a CD into play. Having the gorgeous blonde boy standing in the room with her made her feeling slightly uncomfortable and totally on guard. His phone rang again which made both of them jump in the sudden heavy silence. He glanced at the caller id and gave her an apologetic smile before jumping to his feet and leaving the room.

Michelle kicked off the worn black sketchers she wore and crawled onto the bed tiredly. Classical music floated out of the speakers quietly, mere background noise against the thundering of her own thoughts. She'd been in 8 different homes in the last year, 24 homes in the previous 6 years. A ward of the state until she was 18. Only two more years and she would be free to be on her own, unless someone decided to keep her within the next two years. Completely unlikely however. A girl with so many psychological problems was a big responsibility and not many people could handle taking care of her.

It seemed like she had only been resting for a few moments before she heard a knock on the door. She quietly got up to answer it to find Mina smiling at her. "Did you have a nice nap?" She asked with her smile still intact. She was beginning to love Mina.

The older woman was always smiling and treated her automatically like she was her own child. Regardless of the fact that she'd only been here for a few hours. She was beginning to think that Mina was just like that with everyone but it still made her feel special.

"How long have I been asleep?" The 16 year old asked quietly, looking around the room for a clock and not finding one. "Only about an hour." Mina said offhandedly before glancing down the hall. "The pizza just got here if you'd like some dinner." As if on cue the delicious scent of melted cheese and pepperoni filled the air and she felt her mouth begin to water. Mmm…

Mina wrapped one soft arm around the younger girl's slim waist and lead her downstairs and around the corner to the kitchen where she was met with not one gorgeous guy, but four. Two brunettes that just had man cake written all over them, a still very gorgeous Pogue, and one bad ass blonde that was melt-in-your-mouth sexy.

Michelle spun on her heel to try to escape but Pogue hopped up from his seat and bounded after her, picking her up and tossing her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. She smacked his back and pouted. "Pogue!! Put me down!" The blonde grinned at his three friends and plopped her down in the chair he had been occupying previously next to one of the gorgeous brunettes who introduced himself fairly quickly as Caleb Danvers. Other introductions followed quickly.

The younger brunette who was absolutely adorable smiled brightly, "I'm Tyler Simms." "I'm Michelle. Michelle Hardy." The melt-in-your-mouth sexy blonde tapped his knuckles against his lips and smiled at her from underneath his platinum blonde hiar. "Garwin. Reid Garwin. It's an absolute pleasure to meet you. Pogue's been talking about getting a little sister for months now."

Pogue leaned around her and set a couple pieces of pizza in front of her and glared at Reid at the same time. Tyler just laughed. Caleb nudged her with his elbow and smiled down at her when she looked up. "Pogue's never been okay with being an only child. He's been waiting for you to come since we were like 6."

Tears burned behind Michelle's eyes. Mina had said the same sort of thing this afternoon. How she'd wanted a daughter for years. They really weren't being nice because they had to be. They were hoping she'd want to stay… She bit her lower lip to fight back the thought. That's always how things started out. Wait until they started having problems. They'd be calling Abigail faster than she could blink and she'd be gone again.

Tyler laughed again from across the table and leaned forward excitedly. "Alright, I gotta know. What's your birthday?" Michelle matched his posture and smiled sweetly at him. "Tell me yours and I'll tell you mine." Tyler watched her warily before grinning. "June 16th." He grinned triumphantly. Obviously he thought she was younger. The stranger thing was- "That's my birthday too." The three boys at the table looked shocked. "How old are you?" Tyler asked as if it was his one last hope. "16." The brunette groaned in defeat and slumped in his chair. "Oh ho! Baby Girl! How's it going?" Reid said laughing as he clapped the defeated Tyler on the back.

Michelle glanced at Pogue who stood behind her, a piece of pizza half in his mouth. "Baby Girl?" Pogue just grinned. "Tyler's the youngest out of the four of us. Now you get to join him Baby Girl." The slim brunette sighed as she took a bite of the salty food. Delicious. The taste made her almost want to crumple in on herself with the cheesy goodness. It was the first real meal she'd had for awhile. "I take it that name's gonna stick." She muttered as she took another bite.

Caleb wrapped his arm around the younger girl's shoulder and grinned. "Welcome to the family Baby Girl."

* * *

Author's Note: Well there's the first chapter! Let me know what you think in a little review. Thank ya much. See you later. 


	2. Chapter Two: Moderation and Hustling

Into the Eyes of The Wild

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews you guys! They make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. For you guys that added me to your alerts could you leave me a review and tell me what you think? ) Thanks!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Two: Moderation and Hustling the Hustlers

Sunlight streamed in from between the dark blue curtains and fell in splintered rays of light against the back of the girl's eyelids. A hand flew up from underneath the light blue sheets and pressed the back of her hands against her eyes to bar out the light. "No…" She murmured and rolled over, stuffing her head underneath the large body pillow that lay underneath the three smaller ones. The sheets were cool to the touch and invited sleep to lay its hand back on her.

Nightmares had haunted her every night for the past six years except for the past month. Maybe she was growing out of the night terrors like her doctor had said she would. But that wasn't completely it… It was more so this place. She felt safe here somehow. God knows it had been embarrassing her first week here where she'd either had to crawl into bed with Mina or that one rare night that Mina hadn't been home and she'd crawled into bed with Pogue after a particularly horrible night. It had been particularly hilarious to try to explain that to the other Sons when they'd showed up bright and early to hang out.

Michelle's eyes flew open, hidden with her head underneath her pillows. The door at her back creaked opened as quietly as humanly possible and one… no two pairs, no four pairs of feet crept across the plush carpeting and surrounded the bed. "No guys don't do it!" She yelled but her pleas were muffled underneath her piles of pillows.

Four, lean, muscled boys jumped on top of the bed, the girl underneath the covers, and each other. Michelle screamed and groped around for a head with long blonde hair before she crawled over to the muscled body and cuddled into it. "Pogo! Why can't you guys let a girl sleep first thing in the morning?" Pogue laughed and ruffled the wavy head of hair that was snuggled against his shoulder. "It's almost five 'Chelle."

Michelle pushed Pogue away, forcing him off the bed and onto the floor before she kicked at Tyler who was sitting on her legs. "Off! Off! Off!" She demanded before she swept the long hair away from her face and secured it into a ponytail at the nape of her neck.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" She asked accusingly as Pogue pulled himself back onto the bed. "Ma said to let you sleep. She said if you were sleeping this long then you haven't had a nightmare and that you needed all the sleep you could get." Michelle's lips pursed as she thought about it. Mina's logic was right on as always but that didn't explain why the other Sons were here.

"Alright… I'll bite. What are we doing tonight?"

The four Sons grinned at each other before slowly turning their attention to the girl between them. "What?" She asked cautiously as she crawled over to where Tyler was leaning against the headboard and plopped into his lap. He didn't seem to mind, he merely adjusted his legs so he was more comfortable and wrapped his arms around her waist. Reid grinned at the younger girl and tugged on a bright blue pajama pants leg before he began staring slightly lower than her chin. Michelle glared at him and kicked at the pale hand that was groping her leg and adjusted the dark blue tank top she wore that was only a little bit too small for her somewhat large chest. She was only a C but did that keep Reid from looking? That's a resounding hell no.

She motioned to the headboard behind Tyler and he grabbed the large black pullover off the headboard behind him and draped it over her lap. The brunette pulled it over her head quickly turning back to her foster brother. "Pogo? What are we doing tonight?" Pogue grinned as Michelle's brow furrowed. He knew that she hated repeating herself. If he made her repeat herself again, she'd probably beat him senseless with his own arm. Ma was probably rubbing off on her. That was a scary thought.

He and Caleb exchanged a look that set Michelle's teeth on edge. She was going to kill someone if they kept playing these games with her. She leaned her head back to look at Tyler before she sighed heavily. Pogue was enjoying this way too much. Whatever it was, she was either going to hate it, or she was going to be something they did often and wanted to savor the first time. Either way, that didn't sound too good.

It was Caleb who finally spoke. "We think we've been hiding you out too long 'Chelle. You need to get out more and get acquainted with Ipswich." Now she was really confused. Now it was Tyler and Reid who shared that irritating look. She could have sworn that they had this mind reading thing going on.

"Ty? Tell me what's going on before I hit something." Michelle demanded. She really was starting to look quite irritated. Reid laughed and cuddled up to the brunette. "What he means Baby Girl, is that we're taking you to Nicky's." Michelle stared down at the blonde in her lap and gently began running her fingers through his corn silk hair. "What's Nicky's?"

The four boys grinned and pushed themselves off the bed. "Get ready and we'll head out." Tyler said as he stood waiting for the other three boys to leave the room. "Is Nicky's inside or outside?" Tyler smiled. "It'll be warm inside Nicky's so dress however you want." Michelle nodded her head slowly and waved for Tyler to get out.

When she was alone she quickly changed her undergarments and stood staring from between her closet and her dresser. What to wear when you don't know what to expect? She finally settled on a black tee that fit to her every curve and sat a little higher above the faded denim mini skirt she'd pulled on. She tugged on the shirt to hide her bellybutton but finally gave up. Oh well. At least her tummy was flat, tanned enough to where she didn't blind people, and the hair on her body wasn't as dark as the hair on her head. Nothing embarrassing to hide.

Reid was the first to look up when a pair of footsteps thudded lightly down the stairs. "What no leather pants Baby Girl?" Michelle put one first on her hip and smirked. "No that's for our next date Blondie." Black leather boots covered her leg up to mid thigh like a silver buckled second skin, a faded mini clung low on her hip bones and a bare expanse of tanned tummy was visible between the line of her black tee and the waistband of her skirt. Usually Michelle straighten out the waves of her long dark hair but tonight she left them natural, waving gently to the middle of her back, a few inches above her waist. The makeup she wore was light and defined the deep blue-green of her eyes.

When she'd first come, her eyes were always dark and in certain lights looked like steel. Lately they'd been later, their color more peaceful.

"Whoa Baby Girl? Where's the party?" Tyler asked as he hopped up from his seat on the couch. Michelle rolled her eyes and snatched the leather coat that hung near the door. "Let's just go Baby Boy before I decide to go have my own party." "Whoa ho!" Reid called as he ran to catch up to the fleeing pair. "Do I get to join this private party Baby Girl?" He asked as he draped and arm around her shoulder. Michelle scoffed and pushed his arm off her shoulder. "Don't you know what private party means Garwin?"

The blonde grinned and slipped his index finger through the belt loop closest to him. He pulled her closer and whispered something in her ear that made her turn bright red and yell, "Pogue!" like her life depended on it. Pogue was there within minutes, standing between the blonde and the girl he'd started calling his little sister.

Reid held his hands up in defeat with his natural smirk in place. "I was just kidding. Take a breath."

Michelle hopped into the passenger side of the hummer while Reid and Pogue were distracted. Pogue went off towards his bike and Reid turned to the Hummer. "Oh hell no Baby Girl. You get the back seat." "No way Reid! You always get shot gun!" Reid opened the door and smirked at the pouting brunette. "I'll only get in the back if you join me Reid." She said with an edge to her silken voice that made Reid visibly shiver and scurry for the back. "Alright! Let's go!" Michelle exclaimed before turning in her seat and grinning at the pouting blonde. "I've been cheated."

After a good 20 minute drive and being forced to listen to Reid complain about having such a hot girl in the car and not having her sit in the dark with him. Michelle chose to take it as a compliment. Tyler was turning so red that everyone was wondering if he'd be ok to drive. Caleb stayed wisely silent.

Light glowed around the sign that read Nicky's. The sounds of laughter and the smell of mixed foods drifted out into the night. Michelle hopped out of the seat and listened to her boots crunch of the gravel before she found Tyler among their group and latched onto his arm. She felt incredibly tiny and immaculate compared to the four incredibly tall sexy boys that escorted her.

Sometimes life just wasn't fair.

"Hey Baby Boy." Reid nudged his friend with a smirk on his face. Michelle followed the direction the blonde was pointing but just saw a brand new SUV. "Ready for some pool Baby Boy?" "Oh yeah." Tyler laughed and hit Reid's fist with his own.

Michelle stood between them and looked up at the two boys on either side of her. "Why do I get the feeling you two are going to be doing something wrong?" Reid wrapped his arm around the brunette's shoulder and grinned over at Tyler, "Would we do something like that?" "Yes." She said with a glare of annoyance.

"Reid." Caleb said, his voice was full of a warning. As usual, the blonde wasn't listening. "So are we going to stand outside all night staring at the place or are we going in?" Pogue asked with a laugh as he clapped his best friend on the back.

Nicky's was warm and the smell of greasy food and body sweat mingled in the air. "Anyone up for some pool?" Reid asked, glancing at the other Sons with a mischievous smirk. Pogue and Caleb shook their heads and went off towards the foosball tables.

"What about you Baby Girl?" Reid asked as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and tucked her closer to his side. She glanced at Tyler as they made their way over to an empty pool table. "Hey Reid, why don't you let me and Michelle play a game really quick? Ya know how to play?" Tyler asked, turning his attention from his best friend to the girl leaning casually against the pool table. "Not really. Can you show me?" "Of course." Tyler said as he grabbed two cues and began setting up the balls.

Michelle glanced over at Reid from the corner of her eye and gave him a small smile. "Rum and coke, plenty of ice, don't tell Pogue?" He asked with a grin. "You know me well." She said with a smile as she turned to Tyler who was handing her a cue.

Michelle watched as Tyler broke. A hand on her lower back forced her attention from the brunette in front of her to the blonde at her back who held a clear glass filled to the brim with a dark liquid. "Thanks." "No problem Baby Girl. Your wish is my command." He said with a mocking bow and a smirk. "God, get your mind out of the gutter!" Michelle snapped with a smile as she playfully shoved the blonde. "Only if you're coming with me Baby Girl." Reid teased as he grabbed her hand and placed a light kiss across her knuckles. "You're horrible." Michelle snapped. She pulled her hand away and took a drink of her coke before she set the glass down on the corner of the table.

Tyler and Reid watched for a moment as Michelle stood holding the cue in front of her looking a tad confused. "Here, let me help you." Tyler grinned as he moved around the table to her side. Reid took a couple steps back and watched as Tyler showed the slim brunette how to hold the cue and line it up for her shot.

Caleb grinned and smacked his friend on the back. "Looks like Tyler's giving Michelle some one on one lessons." Pogue glanced over his shoulder and watched as Tyler leaned over the slender brunette with his hand on her hip. Michelle made the shot and pushed the boy off with a laugh. She was saying something but he couldn't hear her over the crowd.

Something must have shown on his face because Caleb gave him a little shove to bring him back to reality. "Hey, Michelle can take care of herself Pogue and if she can't you know you're the first person she'll call. Relax. Tyler doesn't have the balls to try anything and Michelle keeps Reid in line. He hasn't used since she's been here." The last part he said quieter but the message still got across. Everyone was behaving.

"And you're supposed to be the gentleman here Tyler." Michelle teased as she took a deep drink of her rum and coke. Reid was unusually quiet as he sat at the bar on one side of the table watching the pair. _Probably wondering what I look like without my clothes… _Michelle thought briefly before it was her turn. She hit three solids in before she missed. "Is that right?" She asked, glancing back at Reid. He smirked and nodded. "You're just kicking Baby Boy's ass." Michelle cocked her head to the side in confusion. "The point of the game is to knock in a certain set of balls, stripes or solids, then call a hole and shoot the eight ball in." Tyler explained, looking quite frustrated.

Michelle nodded. There was the purple solid, the red stripe and the blue stripe, then the eight ball. All she had to do was knock in the purple then go for the eight ball and she won. Hmm…

The slim brunette rounded the corner and hopped onto the side of the table next to Tyler. The action made her skirt rise up a little, showing a little more of her pale, but not too pale thigh. "So. You just have to make in those two and the eight ball and you'll win?" She asked softly, a seductive edge to her voice as she leaned closer to the poor boy. He nodded nervously.

"Oh." She slid off the table quietly in the noise of the crowd and Tyler caught a glimpse of thigh before she walked over to where Reid was and leaned on the silent blonde, watching him. Tyler's mind wasn't cooperating as he lined up his shot and missed. The white bell fell into the corner pocket. He hadn't scratched since he first played. Damn it.

Michelle smiled at him and he knew she did it on purpose. "Something on your mind Baby Boy?" Reid called over to the shocked teen and smirked when he met his best friend's gaze. "Shut up Reid." Tyler snapped, feeling quite embarrassed. The brunette across from him smiled up at him from behind the curtain of her dark hair as she made her shot. The purple ball slammed into the hole with a crack and Michelle moved around the side to line up the shot with the eight ball.

Tyler bit his cheek to avoid using to make her miss the shot. He was a bad loser but not that bad.

The eight ball soared into the side pocket and Michelle straightened with a smile. "Congratulations Baby Girl. Nice shot." Reid said as he placed a full cup beside the grinning brunette. "How about I get in on a game?" He asked while Michelle took a deep drink of the glass he offered her. "Feel like putting money down?" She asked innocently. "I'm feeling pretty confident." Reid laughed. "As much as I hate taking your money Baby Girl. Confidence isn't everything." "Oh I don't know about that." She said as she moved behind Tyler, purposely brushing against his back. The boy straightened like he'd been stung and Michelle smirked. "I'd say I'm on a confidence high right about now."

Reid smirked as he smacked a twenty down on the table in front of him. Michelle set her glass on the edge of the table and leaned over, forcing both boys to watch as she unzipped the boot on her right leg to expose her leg to the bend of the knee and drew out a twenty and a ten. She slid the zipper back up to the middle of her thigh and smirked at the two astonished boys as she placed the twenty and the ten on top of Reid's crumpled bill. The blonde glanced at the pile of money. "Tyler, lend me ten bucks." "You already owe me twenty." The brunette said but pulled a ten out of his pocket and dropped it on the pile.

Michelle smiled. Reid had the vague feeling that that's how a tiger looked at you when it thought you were dumb enough to its cage for it to rip your face. Somehow, he had a feeling this was going to turn out bad. For him.

Reid stood staring in shock as Michelle carefully folded the fifty bucks she'd won and stuffed it in the top of her boot. She handed Tyler back his ten and gave him a sweet smile. The brunette grinned in response. "You already knew how to play didn't you!?" Reid demanded as Michelle cuddled up to Tyler. "Since I was 10." She replied. "What the hell! And you knew didn't you Baby Boy?!" Tyler laughed. "I kind of got the feeling in the middle of your guys' game that she was just playing us. But the bet was already set." Michelle smiled innocently as she wrapped her arms around Tyler's waist. "Now would I do something like that?" She murmured, still playing the innocent one.

"Apparently so." Reid said, laughing. "You're going to have to lend me my money back so I can earn some more though." He said quietly as a pair of boys moved up to the table. "Let's play a game Garwin." Reid laughed and leaned against the counter with his famous smirk in place. "I don't know Abbott. How much money you got on you tonight?" The newcomer pushed his curly hair out of his face and narrowed his icy blue eyes dangerous. "Fifty bucks each." Reid glanced at the girl standing to his right.

The newcomer followed his gaze and his lips curved into a smiled. Tyler took a step forward and smacked fifty bucks on the table, bringing everyone's attention back to him. "Are we going to play or just stand here?" Reid glanced back at Michelle and smirked. "And what do I get for this." She asked as she hopped up onto the stool behind Reid and crossed her legs lightly. "How about a kiss?" Reid asked quietly so only she could hear him.

The brunette pretended to think about it for a second before offering him her cheek with a bored expression on her face. "Go ahead, before I change my mind." Reid gripped her chin lightly and pressed a light kiss on her lips. She sat shocked for a moment before she quickly regained her composure. "Jerk." She growled as she pulled the money out of the top of her boot and shoved it into his hand. "If you lose my money I'll have Pogue kick your butt." The blonde laughed and smacked his money on Tyler's. "Looking forward to it."

Michelle sat at the bar sipping her coke and rum while she watched the four boys play their game. Reid and Tyler's coats sat beside her in a pile. Her eyes drifted between Tyler and Reid as the game progressed. She'd never been very good at double teams but the two looked like they did it often and they were good at it. They also had very nice bodies when you paid attention but who would do that right?

Her attention came back to the game and she noticed that Aaron, she'd finally learned his name, and his friend, his name wasn't all that important, had made their final shot and were lining up the eight ball into the left corner pocket where Reid and Tyler were standing completely calm. She tried to meet Reid's gaze but he kept his eyes on the table. His eyes flashed back and Michelle watched the ball veer away from the pocket and land in the one beside it. What? She glanced back at his eyes and they were normal.

Michelle set down her glass and shook her head. Okay, no more of that tonight. Well… She glanced at the half full glass and shrugged. Waste not, want not.

"And you thought I'd lose your money Baby Girl." Reid announced as he handed her back the money she'd lent him and shoved his newly acquired cash into his back pocket. Michelle glanced at the two boys they'd just played and hopped down off her stool. "Back off boys. They won fair and square. You hit that last shot too hard and it bounced out." Aaron looked ready to argue when his friend grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back. "Just let it go Aaron. Let's go."

The two walked away and Michelle turned to the boys standing at her side. "Tyler?" She asked quietly. "I don't feel so good." She swayed a step and Tyler caught her before she could fall. "Boy Nicky mixes those drinks great." She said with a little laugh. Tyler looked down at the red faced girl in his arms and glanced at Reid who stood next to him. "How many did you have Baby Girl?" The blonde asked curiously, glancing at the empty glass on the counter. Michelle slowly started counting on her fingers and when she passed six Reid laughed. "Wow. You hold your booze well." Michelle grinned but grabbed her head. "It feels like my head is trying to slide off."

Tyler placed his head on her forehead and that helped. His fingers were nice and cool. "Go tell Pogue and Caleb that we're going to take her home early. I'll take her out to the car." Reid ordered as he took the sick girl from his best friend's arms. Tyler gave the pair one last glance before making his way over to the foosball tables.

"It's too hot in here." Michelle moaned as she started moving towards the door. Reid wrapped one arm around her waist and helped her before she stumbled. Would kind of blow the secret if Pogue saw her stumbling out like a drunk. Even though that's pretty close to what she was doing.

Cold air rushed across her bare arms and legs. Gooseflesh covered every bare patch of skin; she could even feel them on her scalp. Crazy. "It's freakin' cold out here Reid!" Michelle whimpered as she cuddled closer to him. Reid laughed quietly. "Too hot, too cold. You're a hard girl to please Baby Girl." Michelle laughed as he helped her into the backseat of the Hummer. "That's me. Picky as hell." She laughed again but it ended in a moan as she slumped onto the seat and lay with her head pressed against the cool leather. "Reid? Will you sit back here with me until Tyler gets here?" She asked quietly as she pushed the hair out of her face.

Reid glanced between her and the front entrance of Nicky's. No Tyler. "Alright. Hold on a second." He slammed the door and she almost decided to hit him when the door by her head opened up. She felt cool hands lift her head up before slowly letting her down on a warm lap.

Michelle let out a soft sigh and snuggled her face into the stomach in front of her. Reid tensed slightly but began to relax when Michelle's breathing started to even out. He'd never really had to take care of drunken girls before. Sure, he'd gotten a few girls drunk before he slept with them, but he didn't really wait to make sure that they were okay if they got sick.

"Your eyes changed colors." She was murmuring. "They tend to do that sometimes." Reid said quietly as he brushed his fingers tentatively over her hair. "Sometimes they look blue and sometimes they look darker." Michelle shook her head and stopped suddenly, a whimper reached her lips as she went to hold her head. Reid slowly moved her hands away from her head and held his own, cooler hands in place. She sighed comfortably and spoke. "No, during your game with Aaron. Your eyes turned black."

Reid's entire body stiffened and his heartbeat pounded in his ears. The driver's side door opened and Tyler's head appeared. "She okay?" His expression faltered as he glanced down at the girl in his best friend's lap before looking up at the blonde. "Or should I ask if you're okay?" Reid shook his head. "Where's Pogue and Caleb?" "They're going to hang out for awhile longer. Pogue'll take Caleb home and then come check on Michelle. Are you sure you're okay dude?" He asked as he yanked the door shut, earning a moan from the brunette in the back seat before he pulled out of the parking lot.

"I'll tell you later." Tyler laughed, "What? Did she confess undying love to you or something?" "I'll tell you what happened LATER." The tense edge in Reid's voice killed the laughter in Tyler's. Whatever happened was either bad, important, or both.

The ride to the Parry's mansion was a long one, and quiet. When they finally arrived only one light was on upstairs and from experience, they knew it was the room Pogue's dad lived in. Mina must have stayed up to talk to him. Tyler hopped out of the driver's side and ran over to Reid's door as the blonde was pulling the brunette into his arms and stood holding her bridal style when Tyler arrived. "Ready? We got to get up there before Mina sees her." Reid threw her up in his arms a little to adjust her position and followed the brunette towards the door. "I know that Baby Boy. Let's just get her up there. She's not heavy but carrying someone dead weight isn't exactly balanced."

The trio headed up the stairs quietly and down the hall to Michelle's room. "Tyler, take help me take her shoes off." Reid said as he gently laid the girl on the sheets before he proceeded to pull off one of the insane leather boots. He tossed it towards her closet and tossed the wad of crumpled bills onto the dresser.

"So what happened that's got you all jittery Reid? You're not usually this wound up." Reid paced from the door to the bedside and back again before wiping his hand over his face. "She saw me use during the game with Abbott." If this had been a cartoon Tyler's jaw would have dropped to the ground then rolled back up like a window shade. "Caleb and Pogue are gonna flip out." Reid scoffed. "Who cares about them? Michelle isn't going to want to stay here forever and we don't know if she's going to keep the secret."

Tyler shrugged. "She's drunk as hell Reid. She's not going to remember and if she does remember she'll think she imagined it. Don't worry about it. She'll probably ask one of us and we'll just have to lie." He always hated it when Tyler was the logical one but at least it made him feel a little better. He needed to be more careful that was all.

God. He was starting to think like Caleb. Holy freakin' shit. Now he needed a drink.

"Let's go before Pogue gets back. She should be fine." Reid muttered before turning and heading out the door. Tyler glanced at the door before he walked over to the side of the bed and lightly touched Michelle's pale cheek. "We'll see you later. I hope you feel better in the morning." The sleeping girl sighed and turned into his touched before turning onto her other side and sinking into a dark, dreamless sleep with only the pounding of drums filling her ears.

Tyler left the room as quietly as he could, before he ran downstairs with Reid. If Michelle remembered anything in the morning, they'd have to call a meeting of the four and discuss what was to become of the Covenant. That wasn't exactly something he was looking forward to.

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed this new chapter. I was surprised by how many reviews the first chapter got and I promise a few of you that I'd update sometime this weekend so here it is! Let me know what you think. 


	3. Chapter Three: What the…?

Into the Eyes of the Wild

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews everyone! )

As expected, here's the next chapter!

* * *

Chapter Three: What the…?

A dark head peeked out the open door and looked around quietly. A soft moan broke the stillness of the morning. Michelle stumbled out of her room as quietly as she possibly could. She glanced at the closed doors on the right side of the hall before she crept past Pogue's open door. She stopped and glanced back in the dark room. She stared at that ridiculous puff fish hanging above his head and had to run away before her laughter woke him up.

The slim brunette walked in the kitchen holding her forehead in pain. She fished a tall clear glass out of the cupboard and filled it from the dial in the freezer. She downed a trio of aspirin and sat quietly at the island sipping her ice cold water.

"Hmm. Either, I eat something or the aspirin will make me sick, or I eat this early in the morning and get sick anyway. Decisions, decisions..."

Michelle leaned against the island with a sigh.

She didn't know if it had actually been a dream or not. It was almost too bizarre to be real. She remembered watching Reid last night and his eyes had turned black seconds before Aaron missed his shot. She could have imagined it… That was a definite possibility. But what if she didn't? What could it possibly be?

The thought was cast away as a pair of cool, semi-rough hands covered her eyes and Michelle felt her heart rate speed up and her breathing shorten. _Get a grip._ She told herself silently. You have to calm down. _If it were someone who was going to hurt you they'd already have done it._

"Akay, I'll bite… Is it…. Pogue?" She asked. The pair of hands covering her eyes shook her head. No.

"Alright, is it Caleb?" Again a no. Michelle sighed in aggravation. "Come on! Umm, is it Tyler?" The hands disappeared from her eyes as Tyler smiled brightly at her.

"Good morning."

Michelle gave a short laugh and playfully shoved the boy away. Same age and he was still a good 3 or 4 inches taller than her. Not fair. She practically fit under Reid's chin when they stood together. That was sad all on its own.

"What are you doing here so early?" She demanded as a slight blush colored her pale cheeks.

She knew she should have grabbed a pair of pajama pants or something before she came down. She was still wearing the black tee she'd worn last night but she'd lost the skirt sometime during the night and was stuck standing there in front of Tyler in just that tee and a pair of black cotton, boy short underwear. Tyler must have noticed too because he stood there trying really hard not to look at her legs.

It was obviously a hard battle for him.

The boy cleared his throat and looked away, "Why don't you go grab some pants or something and I can make you something that won't upset your stomach? I'm sure you've got a hangover from hell."

Michelle moaned and pressed a hand to her forehead. "Don't remind me." She muttered as she moved past the brunette and darted back up to her room.

The aspirin were starting to kick in as she dug through her drawers and fished out a pair of red and black plaid pajama pants. She slipped her feet into a pair of multi-colored fuzzy slippers and strolled back downstairs where Tyler stood stirring a small pot of chicken noodle soup.

Michelle pulled two white porcelain bowls out of the cupboard beside the stove where Tyler was. He watched as she fished two spoons out of a drawer marked silverware before he spoke. "Why two bowls?"

The petite brunette turned and smiled at him reprovingly. "Because I know that you haven't eaten yet this morning either. I don't think you woke up this morning and said, 'I think I'll eat breakfast before I go bug Michelle at 10 in the morning.'" He flushed and she smirked as she pulled a ladle off of the hook above his head.

"See? I know you well enough now Tyler." The brunette glared halfheartedly at her before he ladled some of the soup into one bowl and the rest into another.

The pair sat at the island eating quietly until Tyler broke the silence. "So, how's your head?"

Michelle shrugged and gave Tyler a small smile. "Feeling better. I guess I'll have to make sure I don't drink so much next time huh?"

Tyler gave a soft laugh. "No kidding. I think Nicky might have to restock his rum now."

Michelle glared at him and flung a noodle at him. "Shut up."

Tyler laughed and flung the noodle back at its owner and bit his lip when it stuck to her forehead. "One word Tyler and I'll make sure you never have sex again." She threatened as she peeled the offending noodle off her head. She threatened darkly.

Tyler leaned his head against his palm and smiled over the island at her. "What makes you think I've ever had sex to begin with?"

Michelle stared at him for a second, trying to decide if he was joking with her or not. "Have you?" She finally asked. His smile never faltered as he shook his head slowly.

"High five!" She cheered with an enormous grin on her face. "I was beginning to think I was the only virgin around here! I mean come on,"

The petite brunette leaned forward conspiratorially, "We all know Pogue's not and if Reid ever claimed to be a virgin I'd laugh in his face and I'm pretty sure Caleb's had at least one one night's stand."

Tyler laughed at the thought.

"Are you telling Tyler all about our wild night Michelle? I must admit I enjoyed it quite thoroughly. Can you make your back do that thing again?"

None other than Reid Garwin poked his head into the kitchen with his ever present smirk on his face. Michelle rolled her eyes and stood to rinse her dish in the sink.

"Reid, how many times have I told you to keep your fantasies to yourself?"

Tyler stifled a laugh with a something that sounded like a snort. Michelle threw him a halfhearted glare as she dried her hands off with a blue dishtowel that she hung over the side of the sink.

"So. What's on the agenda today boys? Anything interesting or do were get to laze around the house all day?" Michelle asked sleepily as she yawned and stretched.

"Laze around on the last Saturday of summer vacation? Why would we do that?" Reid teased sarcastically.

Michelle narrowed her eyes at him before she found a black sharpie in the drawer and left the kitchen without a word.

The two boys followed her upstairs to Pogue's room and watched with silent suspicion as she leaned over the sleeping blonde and wrote something with the sharpie.

The two boys crept to the other side of the boy's bed and watched with wide eyes. Reid tried to stifle a laugh but it turned into a loud snort. Michelle glared at him as she hovered over the sleeping blonde with the marker poised in her hand.

One long line and she stood up and recapped the sharpie.

Pogue snorted in his sleep and she flinched like he'd hit her but he simply flipped over and went back to sleep.

Michelle tossed Reid the sharpie with a smirk and walked out of the room before she just walked back in. "Hey Pogo? Did you see where Reid went with the sharpie from the kitchen?"

Reid stared at the smirking girl in disbelief as Pogue slowly sat up and wiped his face with his hand. He sat staring at the black smudges on his hand with curiosity before he glanced into the mirror of the other side of the room.

"REID!!"

The blonde screamed, his face going from normal to bright red in seconds.

The petite brunette stood shell shocked at the door as Reid barreled past her screaming his innocence while an infuriated Pogue chased him around the length of the house, both upstairs and downstairs.

Tyler came to stand beside her and watched the pair with growing amusement. "That was really mean Michelle."

Michelle glanced at him with a smile that cracked around the edges and slowly became a grin that flashed her pearly whites. "It's funny as hell though for Reid to finally get in trouble for something he didn't do." Tyler stuck out his bottom lip in consideration as he mulled over that thought for a minute or two. "That's true."

The pair dove into Pogue's room as Reid slipped on the carpet upstairs and dove into the ground with Pogue riding his back the whole way down. Michelle and Tyler both stood watching completely dumbfounded as they watched Pogue mercilessly begin to strangle the blonde at their feet. Uh oh.

"Uhm… Pogo?" Michelle said quietly as she tentatively poked her "brother" in the shoulder. He stopped long enough to look at her. "I suggest you go wash that off or you'll be going to school with a devil mustache."

The blonde stopped his assault and climbed off his friend sullenly as if being denied the candy he really wanted but mother said not before dinner.

Damn. Oh well. Next time.

Reid sat up rubbing his throat glaring at the petite brunette that was smirking down at him. His gaze shifted to Pogue and his head snapped back down onto the ground.

Michelle stared at her brother's black eyes before she watched them bleed back to their natural amber. Pogue, Tyler, and Reid's jaws seemed to drop all at once.

Michelle stood staring at the three of them. "I didn't imagine it… Your eyes just turned black." She back away from the three and her eyes were wide, showing far too much white. "What's going on here?"

Pogue held his hands up non-threateningly. "Just take a couple of deep breaths 'Chelle and let us explain."

Reid tossed the older boy his cell phone with an indescribable look on in his blue eyes. "You better call Caleb."

* * *

Author's Note: Well, Michelle found out. O I wonder what's going to happen now. D 


	4. Chapter Four: The Secret of the Covenant

Into The Eyes of the Eyes of the Wild

Author's Note:You guys are awesome! Thanks for all the reviews. That's about it. ) Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Four: The Secret of the Covenant

The room was utterly silent the morning hours. It had taken nearly two hours to get a hold of Caleb, they'd finally had to just drive over to his house and wake him up. Now the four Sons' sat in the last room on the right hand side of the hall in the Parry house.

Mina sat on the floor next to the easy chair sitting in front of the roaring fire with her hand on her decrepit husband's knee. Pogue had brought up two of the chairs from the kitchen and he and Tyler occupied them while Reid sat on the ground by the door with one knee pulled up and his arm dangling nonchalantly over it.

Caleb was pacing at one end of the room and Michelle was sitting alone on the window sill. Everyone had been wise enough to let her be on her own. She was on the verge of having a panic attack and Reid had heard her mention something about the next thing they knew there would be aliens in Manhattan.

Crazy kid.

Caleb took a deep breath to prepare himself for the explanation when the old man at the front of the room coughed and motioned for Michelle to come over. She did so slowly before kneeling with her hands resting lightly on the arm of the chair. She sat back on her heels and sat staring up at the old man as if he had all the answers and that was pretty much true.

The old man took a deep rasping break before speaking, his voice wasn't as old as he appeared to be but she could tell that it was taking a real effort for him to speak. "Do you know about the Salem Witch trials?"

Michelle nodded slowly.

"In 1692, in the Ipswich Colony of Massachusetts, there were five families of powerful witches committed to a covenant of silence to protect themselves against the witch hunters," The old man coughed hard and Mina held a glass of water to his lips for him to drink a little before he cleared his throat and continued, "One of the families was completely wiped out when they broke the law of the covenant."

The room filled with silence as they all waited for the old man to catch his breath. Unlike Caleb's father, Mr. Parry wasn't bitter about his fate. He accepted the consequences of his actions and enjoyed the time he had left on this earth. Michelle exhaled softly, as if afraid to break the power of the moment. She inhaled sharply as the old man began again, holding her breath as if the moment would disappear.

"Along the centuries, the power and the covenant are transmitted through their descendants and when the eldest son is eighteen years old, he ascends to a higher power. However, this magic is so seductive. If you use too much, it ages the body and can eventually kill you." He gave a dry smile. "Power can be willed between us but it's against the law of the Covenant to do so."

"Why?" Michelle asked softly, mesmerized by this story of warlocks, power, and this unspoken law.

"The power becomes your life source little one." He said quietly, touching her cheek lightly. "If you will it away, you die."

Wayne Parry glanced up at the other members of the room and motioned towards the door. "Let me talk to her for a little longer… alone."

Mina gave a nod of her head and stood by the door, ushering the boys out gently before turning to her husband and her daughter figure and gave her a small smile and a reassuring wink before slipping out of the room and closing the door with a soft click.

Pogue stood leaning against the couch in the living room with his arms crossed against his chest as he continuously glanced at the clock. It was almost three. What could they possibly be talking about up there that would take nearly three hours?

Reid flopped onto the couch and folded his arms behind his head. "Don't worry about it Pogue. Your dad's probably just explaining everything to her so she won't be so freaked out anymore." Pogue glared back at the blonde. He smirked mischievously at his friend. "I hope she's okay." Tyler murmured as he glanced back towards the stairs. Caleb smiled at his three 'brothers' from the kitchen. "At least now we don't have to worry about hiding it now."

Four pairs of eyes turned to look up the stairs as the petite brunette trotted down the stairs with a thoughtful look in her grey eyes. She had changed from her pajamas into a pair of jogging pants and black running shoes. Her dark hair was pulled back into a ponytail and a sweater was half on her arms.

"Hey Shortie! Feel better now that you know the big secret?" Reid called with a grin as he sat up on the couch. Michelle glared at the badass blonde with a small smile tugging at the edge of her lips. "I'm not that short you jerk!"

Pogue laughed as he pushed off the couch and draped an arm around his sister's shoulder and ruffled her hair. "Nah, you're a just fun-sized." Michelle elbowed her 'big brother' in the ribs and grinned at him. "That's sounds like something Reid would say Pogo."

"Shortie, fun-sized, you two got any more shots?" She said, looking straight at Caleb and Tyler. The two boys shook their heads wearing matching grins. Michelle rolled her eyes. Idiots. The petite brunette pushed her big brother's arm off her shoulder and walked over towards the front door. "I will see you guys in a little bit. I'm gonna go for a run and I'll be back."

"Do you want some company Michelle?" Caleb called from the kitchen. The girl shook her head lightly. "The only one of you that could keep pace with me is Reid and I don't want to have to worry about him running behind me the whole time if you know what I mean." She gave the blonde in question a very pointed look as he sat with a thoughtful look on his face as if he'd never considered the idea.

Michelle groaned lightly and cast the three boys a smile before she turned and slipped out the door.

The brunette took off at her normal pace then increased it a little bit until she felt her muscles strain a bit from the effort.

So, five families. Where was the fifth? She thought as she continued on her well worn jogging path. Mr. Parry had said that they were wiped out during the Salem witch hunt but she had a feeling that that wasn't quite the case. Michelle usually jogged at least two miles a day, aside from the days where she drank an unusual amount of rum.

Slim thighs weren't an incentive, for some reason she always felt like she needed to be fit if she had to run away or fight for something. One of the families she'd lived with had made her take martial arts lessons and another had started her running with their daughter.

Michelle slowed her run to a walk before she stopped a moment to catch her breath and look up at all the trees as they changed the colors of their leaves before they finally lost them before the winter set in.

A sigh escaped her lips as she let her hair down before she ran her fingers through her hair and pulled the dark waves back into a tie. "I should probably head back…" Michelle thought aloud as she glanced at her watch. Usually the mile she'd just jogged was done in half an hour, today it had taken her forty minutes. She'd have to run an extra mile tomorrow to make up for skipping it yesterday.

The brunette turned and walked the way she'd come, slowly picking up her pace until she was pushing her muscles again. The familiar sting of the working muscles being pushed was a familiar feeling, one that didn't change.

Pogue glanced away from the TV as the sound of the front door opening and closing echoed down the downstairs hall. "Pogo? Tyler? Where are you idiots?" Pogue grinned to himself. She could be such a brat when she wanted to be. "The EGTP room."

Michelle hung up her sweater on the coat rack by the door before she followed the older boy's voice.

The EGTP room had been dubbed so on Michelle's discovery of the room. EGTP stood for Entertainment-Gaming, TV, and pool room. The curious girl had thought it suited the room quite pointedly. No need for something fancy describing it.

The 16 year old found her brother propped in front of the television watching The Nightmare before Christmas. It was only a few minutes into it. The morning the discovered Jack wasn't home.

Michelle plopped on the ground in front of the couch and sat watching it with the blonde.

"Do you feel up for a party tonight sis?" Pogue asked finally when the movie was in its final scenes.

Michelle glanced back at him before gluing her eyes back on the television. "That depends. Where are we going?"

"Every year on the day before school starts they have a party at the Dells. I'm sure by the time we're seniors the cops'll get it and head out there before they even really get the party started." Pogue stopped in his explanation as Michelle tilted her head to the side in confusion. "Parties at the Dells are illegal. My 6th grade year a kid drowned after he got too wasted."

Michelle's lips dropped into a little 'o'. "I see."

Pogue nodded. "Yeah. The boys'll meet us there. They left a little while after you did. And you'll get to meet Kate finally."

The petite brunette pulled herself to her feet as the ending credits rolled. Pogue talked to Kate for about an hour or two a day and he hadn't stopped talking about her since Michelle had arrived. To hear Pogue talk, you'd think she was an angel or a Stepford girlfriend.

She knew better though. Tyler and Reid didn't lie about things like that, well, Tyler didn't lie. Kate had cheated on Pogue at least twice without the boy knowing and that earned her a spot in Michelle black book. Now all she had to do was get the girl to sign in the cursed book with her blood.

With that morbid thought flitting through her mind, Michelle went up to her room to get ready. A party at the Dells? There could be a bit of fun in that. Definitely.

Pogue held the petite brunette's hand tightly as they moved up the side of the cliff where he was meeting his 'brothers'.

Three pairs of eyes widened at the sight of the 16 year old behind the long haired boy.

"Baby Girl, _what_ are you _wearing_?!" Reid demanded as she slowly released her 'big brother' but remained close.

She shifted her weight to one leg then the other. It was an unconscious gesture when she was embarrassed.

The top she wore was a silk halter the color of fresh blood. The neck was connected solidly to the rest of the form fitting shirt but tied in the center of her back with a thin red string. A pair of leather pants clung low on her hips and fit the perfect curves of her lower body as if she had had them made special. A thin silver chain was looped through the tiny belt loops. The excess hung down along her thigh with a blood red rhinestone in the shape of a star hung at its end. A pair of black leather boots peaked out from under the pants legs as she shifted on the loose rock. Her dark hair was straightened and swung freely around the middle of her back. A black ribbon peaked out from behind the thick locks as it wrapped around her neck like a choker.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" She glanced at her apparel. A fist planted itself on her hip as she half-glared at the surprised blonde in front of her.

"Nothing! I'm just surprised Mina let you out." Reid defended himself with his ever present smirk as his gaze roved her slender, curvaceous form.

Tyler came to her rescue and snaked an arm around the thin band of pale exposed flesh around her waist. "I think you look hot 'Chelle."

Michelle gave a satisfied smirk. "Thank you. At least someone has good taste." She said with a sniff as she turned away from the blonde in front of her and smiled at Caleb. "So how's the party?"

Caleb glanced over the cliff and gave a shrug of his shoulders. "Dunno. Just got here a little while ago."

Pogue walked over to the cliff side and glanced over. "Well, why don't we just drop in and see what's going on?" His eyes turned pitch black as he jumped off the side of the sheer drop.

The petite brunette in the middle of them screamed. The sound was shrill and pierced the air. Her eyes were frantic as she looked over the cliff to see if she could see the splattered remains of the only brother she'd ever known. The fog obstructed her view. She turned to the three remaining boys, her eyes were wide and showing far too much white.

Tyler grinned and shook his head a little bit. "Show off."

Michelle looked at the boy with his arm around her waist with a look of pure shock. "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!?"

Caleb sighed behind them. "He's fine Michelle. Relax. The Power keeps us from being hurt fatally. It keeps us safe say if we were to get in a head on collision or if we jump off a cliff. We'll merely land on our feet. Kind of like cats."

The girl's breathing slowed to normal as her eyes stared unseeingly at the cliff. "That must make possible suicide a bitch."

The sudden laughter behind her turned her attention back to Reid. "You!"

The blonde's blue eyes were wide with shock as the brunette left the circle of Tyler's arms and poked him hard in the chest. "Give me a lift down there and prove it then if you think you're so smart!"

The boy smirked. Give her a lift? He'd give her the ride of her life.

Michelle let a little squeak out as Reid grabbed her arm and swung her onto his back. "Are you crazy?" She demanded as the blonde took a step up to the ledge. He turned to face the remaining pair with a smirk tinged with sadism. "Reid? Don't you dare-" The brunette on his back warned. The tips of her fingers were digging into the tense muscles of his shoulders.

"You wanted a lift Baby Girl." The blonde reminded her. He took that final step back and the pair sailed over the edge of the cliff. Instead of screaming like he'd expected her to, she clung to his back with her face buried in the crook of his neck.

The ground met them quickly and a muffled _thump_ filled Michelle's ears. Reid stood there swaying a little bit. Michelle wasn't very heavy, but the jump had thrown him seriously off balance and the brunette on his back was no better than dead weight.

"Michelle? Michelle, it's ok, you can let go of him now." A strong pair of arms slowly pulled her from Reid's back. Pogue looked down at his too pale little sister as Caleb and Tyler landed beside them. "Maybe we shouldn't let her jump anymore you guys. She doesn't look so good."

"It could just be because Reid went over backwards so she couldn't see." Caleb glared at the blonde in question and he gave a smirk and a half-embarrassed shuffle of his feet.

Michelle's grey eyes focused once again and she glared at the blonde. "I'm never riding with you again!"

Reid grinned at her. "Well Baby Girl, if you'd asked for a ride we wouldn't be down here."

Heat crawled up Michelle's neck and filled her face with color. The light dusting of freckles across her nose and cheeks seemed bright and vivid against the scarlet of her face. "You know that's not what I meant you pervert."

The blonde gave a shrug and grinned at his friend who was giving him a death glare. "Enough of the sexual innuendo Garwin." Pogue warned as he grabbed a hold of his little sister's hand and started leading her towards the party. The other three boys joined them. Michelle was in the center with Pogue on her right and Caleb next to him. Tyler flanked on her left and Reid walked next to him, still grinning.

"There they are!"

Michelle watched as a mocha-skinned girl ran into the arms of her older brother. She quickly released his hand so that he could wrap both arms around the girl. The girl almost choked as the two teens stood sucking face. "Get a room." She muttered as she glanced back at Tyler and Reid. "Someone get the hose." She called with a smirk curling her lips. Tyler and Reid laughed behind her and even Caleb had to stifle a laugh.

The mocha-skinned girl, who she identified as Kate Tunney, broke her face away from Pogue's and leveled her with a condescending look She watched Michelle traded a few whispered comments with Tyler before the brunette boy passed them on to his blonde friend before she spoke, "You must be Michelle. Mina's new pet."

Pogue pulled his girlfriend to arms length and looked her in the eye. "Michelle's my sister."

Kate gave the blonde boy a charming smile. "Oh I know that baby. I'm sorry, it kind of slipped out." He seemed to accept that answer and pulled the girl back into his arms.

He turned to his sister who was beginning to gain a little more color again but this time it was out of anger. "'Chelle, this is Kate."

The brunette stared past the girl in her brother's arms to the blonde right behind her. "I figured as much." Her gaze shifted to the girl in his arms who was still looking at her like a fly that needed to be squashed. She stared straight into the mocha-skinned girl's dark eyes until she flinched. An evil smile curled her lips, "I have a book for you to sign."

Tyler slipped his hand into Michelle's and slowly led her away. The atmosphere was tense and electricity crackled between the two girls. Somehow he knew that if he didn't get them separated that there would be a hell of a cat fight to deal with.

The girl that trudged beside him was muttering curses. "All I can say is if she ever hurts him and I find out about it she better leave town." She growled as she grabbed a bottle of coke out of one the communal ice chests.

The brunette boy laughed and his blue eyes shone with humor. "You're insane Michelle. I swear."

The petite girl poked him hard in the chest and sent a glare his way as she glanced towards the area where everyone was dancing. Tyler recognized the smile that curved her lips as she watched the swaying bodies. It was the kind of smile she got when she was thinking evil little thoughts that you would never talk about out loud. The kind of things you would only do in the dark on a dare.

"Hey Tyler... Where'd Reid go?"

The question caught him off guard and he immediately looked around for the blonde. "Oh. He's over there." He said, pointing towards the table that was near the dance floor where two boys, John and Michael, were running the sound system.

"Let's go."

**Reid's POV**

I stood over by the speakers, looking out for any hot new girls when Michelle walked up with Tyler right behind her. The look in Michelle's eyes gave me chills. I didn't know what she was up to but I had a feeling it wouldn't bother me in the least.

Tyler usually needed to be provoked to follow along with Michelle's crazy plans. I, however, was always up for a game. Especially ones that set Caleb's teeth on edge.

"Come dance with me."

Her fingers slid into mine and we were suddenly moving towards the other dancers.

A song I didn't recognize began playing over the loud speakers. Michelle gave them a short nod and a smile so obviously she knew it.

A high voice played over the loud speakers in a language I didn't understand. A soft voice was singing along and I realized it was Michelle as she slowly maneuvered herself between Tyler and me.

The voice changed to a deep man's voice singing in possibly the same language and the beat changed. The music pumped through the crowd and all the bodies began moving in the same beat. Michelle's body began to move in time with the beat as well as she pressed her back against my front and pulled Tyler closer.

I traced the strip of bare flesh above the waistband of her pants. The goose bumps that I felt rise on the porcelain skin made me smirk. At least I hadn't lost my touch.

**Normal POV**

Michelle twisted her body between the two boys as they moved with her. The beat picked up for a second time and she pivoted her body around so that her back was against Tyler and her hands were on Reid's waist.

The tall blonde boy moved closer to her so that their bodies were lightly touching as they moved. His crystal-blue eyes were on the girl between him and his best friend. Michelle's eyes were closed and she seemed to not be focusing on the two boys surrounding her but instead on the music, on the beat.

Tyler was watching her with a deep fascination. His eyes followed her body as she moved and gyrated against the both of them. It was amazing to watch really. A body with such soft curves could move in such a way. It wasn't really a dance, one with sharp twists and elegant form, it was a primal movement, a dark sinuous desire threaded through her movements as the beat coursed through her.

The song ended slowly and Michelle slowed her body to match it. Her eyes opened and she found Reid within a few inches from her face. Instead of whipping out with the witty comment he expected, her eyes moved, slid to look out of the corner of her eye. His lips touched the curve of her chin as she turned to look in the direction that something had caught her attention.

"Oh that whore is not doing what I think-" She murmured as she started to move away from the two boys. Reid and Tyler's gazes turned almost simultaneously in the direction Michelle had started to move.

Kate was talking in very close quarters with a dark skinned boy. If you could still classify 'talking' with roaming hands. Pogue was no where to be found. Tyler rushed forward and grabbed hold of Michelle's arm. "Wait, wait, wait." He said quickly. Reid appeared on her other side as Michelle swung behind her, narrowly missing Tyler. The brunette stood shell shocked, his blue eyes were wide.

"Don't touch me. That bitch deserves everything that's coming to her. She signed the book. Now she has to pay for admittance."

Tyler took a step back to stand next to the blonde behind him. Hate was too kind a word for the look in Michelle's grey-green eyes. It was something darker, less human. _Murder_.

Michelle spun on her heel and stalked towards the mocha-skinned girl. Reid followed quietly and soon after that Tyler came.

"What do you think you're doing?" Michelle demanded in a heated voice as she jabbed her index finger into the taller girl's sternum.

Kate's eyes were wide. Pogue had said something about the party being dull this year and decided to head to Nicky's with Caleb. She'd assumed he'd taken his new little toy with him. Apparently not. "What do you think is going to happen little girl? You think you can just tell Pogue that I was talking to some guy and he's going to assume I'm cheating on him?" Her voice was the same it had always been. No disbelief, no remorse. Just condescending. It matched the look on her face. "Believe me on this _Michelle_." She rolled the name n her tongue like it was bitter. "If it comes down to it. Pogue will believe me over you every time. He loves me. And you're not even family."

Michelle bit the inside of her cheek to hold back the stream of insults she had prepared. It was true. She wasn't family, no matter how much they made her forget that she wasn't.

Kate was staring down at the pale brunette girl with a smirk on her face. It was so easy. She was too busy focusing on the defeated look on the younger girl's face to notice the tiny pale fist rushing towards her face.

The impact made her stagger back a few steps. Michelle clutched at her hand. She lightly spread her fingers and noticed they were already bruising. Damn. Probably a fracture. She smiled up at the other girl through her lashes, a smirk curving her lips.

Kate Tunney held the left side of her face as pain exploded behind her eye. She hadn't seen the blow even coming. It was insane. "If I ever catch you cheating on my brother again. I swear it won't just be a black eye that you get out of the deal." The lower voice and murmured words sent chills crawling down her spine. Kate looked up long enough to watch the petite girl stalk away with the two boys flanking her. What the hell was that?

Michelle heaved a sigh as she held her hand out and slowly spread her fingers with her uninjured hand. The appendage was throbbing and a purple-black bruise blossomed on the pale flesh. A whimper of pain threatened to escape her lips as she turned to the two boys behind her. A grin slowly spread on her face and her eyes sparkled with dark humor. She held up her injured hand for them to see. "Well, that was a wonderful dance boys but who wants to drive me to the hospital?"

* * *

Author's Note: So, so, so...? Did you like it? Let me know. 3 


	5. Chapter Five: Days Can’t Get Much Worse

Into The Eyes of the Wild

Author's Note: There's a picture of Michelle in my profile now.)

* * *

Chapter Five: Days Can't Get Much Worse

**Michelle's POV**

Today was going to be horrible. Might as well write it down now. The worst day in history! I couldn't help but glare at the girl staring back at me in the mirror. Karma. That was it. Had to be. Somebody up there had to hate me. Someone who was best friends with Kate Tunney.

Son of a bitch.

In the 6 years she'd been out of her home, she'd never been to a school with a dress code. Spencer was the first. And it wasn't even a flattering uniform at that.

I smiled as a thought crossed my mind. Hey… not a bad idea. A quick glance at the clock told me that I definitely had enough time for my plan. Not that the school would necessarily be okay with it, but there wasn't much they could do too much about it.

A good twenty, thirty minutes later I pulled the navy blue skirt back on. The originally knee-length skirt hit about mid-thigh now. The Provost would probably be unhappy with me but what did I care? Maybe I could snag me a hottie.

I looked back at the mirror and watched as my lips curved slowly in the mirror. Haha. I'd left the top two buttons on the blouse unbuttoned and the striped tie at half mast. The pressed white shirt was new and uncomfortable just on that principle and there was no way I'd even start on that tie I refused to wear the vest. In extreme cases I could always just button up the blazer.

In an effort to take my mind off my hand, Mina had taken me to a salon in town to get my hair cut and low-lighted. It now fell to about the middle of my back, maybe a little longer, with bangs. I hadn't had bangs since I was 6 but my hair actually looked good this way. I didn't even have to straighten it this morning. Always nice.

The upper level of the house was quiet as I grabbed my bag from the hook on my door before I ran downstairs.

I love the silence of a house before everyone's up and at em.

My right hand started to burn in the splint the doctors had fixed me up with. Just a sprain. Should heal up in a couples weeks the doc said. That was okay. I hadn't gotten to see the damage I'd done to Kate's face _personally_, but Pogue had ripped me to shreds over it. Something about Kate looking like she'd been hit by a train. Not a bad idea that.

I briefly wondered where the nearest train station was but the thought was overrun with one of breakfast. Mina would have a cow if she found out I'd left without eating breakfast.

A bagel smeared with cream cheese sounded like a good idea. I could at least stuff it in my bag and eat it later.

The pipes began to bang and creak in the ceiling above said that Pogue had finally gotten up. Guess he wasn't too much of a morning person. Neither was I, but for some reason, I always made a point to get to school early. Overachiever, who me?

"Ah no..." I muttered. My search for food was beginning to prove completely hopeless. How lame. I snatched the bottle of painkillers off the turn-table on the counter. I had to eat before I took them… and my hand was really starting to bug me, but I could handle it. Maybe Tyler would bring a bag of Chex Mix to class or something.

That reminded me. I had to get my schedule and all that good stuff today. Maybe I'd grab the Sons' schedules too. Hopefully I had classes with someone. Hopefully.

I stuffed the bottle of painkillers into my bag and doubled checked to make sure I had everything. My small bag of makeup- just eyeliner, a thing of eye shadow with colors to bring out the green in my eyes, chap stick- a travel hairbrush, a pack of gum, a few meaningless thingamabobs for class, and my car keys.

One of the upsides of the weekend was that Abigail had finally gotten around to bringing my baby to Ipswich. I found my boots sitting on the shoe rack inside the door. I'd already decided to wear them instead of the navy socks and brown loafers that they expected us to wear at Spencer.

I wondered when Tyler would get there. He'd mentioned something about never staying in the dorm with Reid the day before school. I honestly had no clue why he and Reid didn't live at home. The Simms were incredible people and well, Mrs. Garwin was kind of scary but that was only because she suspected I was sleeping with her son. Maybe it was the case of the lady protesting too much?

I didn't know but still. If I were their kid, I would live at home. Tyler said he stayed at home the night before school started because it was a chance for him to spend time with his Ma but I had an idea that it was because Reid always brought some little tart to their room to play.

The thought made me a little more irritated than it should have and I had no clue why. Oh well. Figure it out later.

The purr of my 1966 2 + 2 Mustang filled the air. I let it idle for a little while to warm up the engine so I could turn on the heater. I'd saved up some money and taken it in to get it modified a year or two ago so I could put the top down in the summertime. It was light blue and the best car I'd ever had. The heater whirred to life quietly as I drove down the rode towards Spencer. I had music playing in the background but it was merely white noise compared to my thoughts.

Nothing was going to ruin my day. See? Optimism at its best.

My mind was working a mile a minute. The scenery flashed by without me really noticing, I was on autopilot. Reality didn't really hit until Spencer rose up in front of me. This place made me think of places where royalty should be educated. You know, like kings, queens, dukes, people like that.

The receptionist glanced up from her computer as I walked in. She had stereotype receptionist written all over her. She smiled up at me with careful eyes and a dentist whitened smile. How much did they pay here at Spencer?

"I need my schedule and my four friends' schedules please." Her eyes widened like I'd done something interesting. Maybe it was the please?

I gave her my name and the Sons' names. A few minutes later she gave them to me without as much as an extra word. She was looking at me pretty funny though. Maybe it's a new kid thing. Whatever…

The halls were practically deserted as I found my locker. I checked my schedule against the Sons' and found out I had five out of seven classes with them. I had World History and Algebra 2 with Tyler, Home Economics with Pogue and Caleb, and Language Arts and Chemistry with Reid. No pun intended of course.

"Hey Michelle, you're here early."

I could feel the smile on my face before I even turned around. Tyler was smiling as he walked down the hall towards me. Damn he was cute.

"Why is it that you look better in this monkey suit than I do?" He asked with a smile as he snatched his schedule where I'd folded it and stuck it in those funky little vents.

I gave him a shrug and what he had nicknamed my pixie smile. Weird kid but it was cute. "I bet the Provost won't like it nearly as much as you do." I laughed.

He smiled and this time his dimple showed. Guys shouldn't be cute and innocent. It's just not fair. Makes us girls feel totally self conscious. And I had four gorgeous guys to hang with all the time. Self conscious me? Nah…

"We've got Wold History and Algebra 2 together." I offered as he started to scan his schedule.

He nodded. Satisfied with his classes I guess. A heavy arm around my shoulders made me look up at the boy beside me. "Yes?"

"Well, we've got half an hour before class starts. Think we should grab Reid?" He asked as he steered me down the hall. I didn't recognize where we were going, I'd only seen the way to all the classrooms then I remembered that this was the way to the cafeteria, café for short. "Mina would have my head if she found out I'd let you go without breakfast." Tyler murmured with a grin. I almost hated him knowing me so well.

"For all you know I could have already eaten."

Tyler looked at me with a knowing look. Yeah… he knew me way too well for comfort. Hmm… and he smelled good too. "Okay, okay. So I didn't eat breakfast. I was gonna eat lunch."

The brunette made a small 'mhm'ing kinda sound as we walked towards the café. My hand was starting to burn again and the feeling started to spread to my wrist. Not a good sign I guess. Time for meds.

Tyler ordered breakfast for himself and Reid while I sat and munched on a waffle I'd gotten.

"Are you sure we should be going up there?" I asked for the umpteenth time. Apparently it was common knowledge that Reid was the manwhore of Spencer. I didn't really want to see him… on the job.

Tyler turned around with two paper trays in his hands. "Look, if you really don't want to go up there, you can go to class and I'll see you later. But I'm betting more than likely, that Reid's alone. He doesn't usually let girls sleep over, ya know?"

I could tell he was getting agitated but I didn't know if he was irritated with me, or his best friend. Probably Reid.

"He pretty much just screws 'em and ditches 'em." Yup. Definitely mad at Reid.

I could tell where he was coming from. Tyler was the epitome of a gentleman. He was their damn poster boy for pity's sake. I never understood how someone like Tyler was best friends with someone like Reid but maybe they balanced each other out. I dunno.

I took one of the untouched trays of food and gave him a smile. "So, am I really the only girl at Spencer who hasn't slept with Reid?"

Tyler gave me a lopsided smile. "Pretty much. You and the first years, and with Reid that last one is negotiable." He chuckled a bit and gave me a look I didn't really understand. "Unless there's something you're not telling me."

I laughed and I could see Tyler smile out of the corner of my eye. "Oh yes Mr. Simms, I haven't told you about the glorious affair that I've shared with Mr. Garwin." I gave him a devious look and he laughed again as he draped his arm around my shoulders. The smell of eggs was far too close for comfort. I hate eggs.

"That's what I thought."

The two of us headed over to the dorms and I followed Tyler up to his floor. A few devilishly handsome boys passed us by but none of them had that extra something the Sons had. Maybe the power gave them some kind of sex appeal? Nah, they were just that damn sexy. Hey, even Pogue was a knockout and I think of him like my big brother.

I followed Tyler to a door with a number above it and followed him inside slowly. I caught a glimpse of long dark hair and an uninterrupted line of pale skin from the side of Reid's sleeping face to a muscled butt and thigh before a hand covered my eyes and almost made me drop the food.

Apparently, after the night's "rigorous" activities, Reid had fallen asleep before he could get her out.

I sat outside the door with my knees pulled up to my chest. I was pissed. I sat glaring at the wall, rubbing my hands up and down my leather class legs, feeling the buckles and tiny metal hooks under my hands to chase back the red I felt like I was seeing. I didn't understand why I was so angry. Not in the least.

The door beside me opened and a petite, slim brunette first year stepped out. Her dark blue eyes stared at me, startled. A thick lock of wavy dark brown hair fell into her face and she quickly swiped it away like it burned her.

I rubbed my hands over my boots again, the anger coming back full force. No, no, no. I would not be angry. I would not be angry. I chanted it over and over in my mind like it was the only thing tying me down. The metal hooks and buckles dug in my palms and I felt better. Pain was a good way to chase away anger.

The door opened for a second time and this time I didn't look up until the figure spoke. I realized belatedly that it was Tyler. "You can come in now if you want. Reid's in the shower."

I felt myself shaking my head before I pushed myself to stand. "I think I might just go down to class. Wouldn't want to be late on my first day. Mina would kill me."

Tyler nodded. He'd probably ask what was wrong later but at least for right now he'd let it go. Even I didn't know why I was so mad. I guess knowing Reid was a whore and seeing it personally were totally different. Oh well.

The classrooms here at Spencer weren't much different from the others I'd been in over the years. A little bigger for sure, a little nicer, but pretty much the same. I gave the Proctor my name before he told me to take a seat in the back row. He had a seating chart but at least he didn't put me in the front. I couldn't handle have all those people behind me, feeling like they're staring at me…

Mina had probably told the registrar's office. Most likely.

I sat in the back of the room and pulled my iPod out of my bag. I slipped the blue earphones in and cranked up the music. Knights of Cydonia by Muse filtered through the small headphones as I sat back in my seat and leaned my head against the wall.

Okay. So this was Chemistry. I made sure that most of my hardest classes were in the morning. Now I was wishing that I hadn't because now I had to sit here, hoping and praying to every god there was that I wouldn't have to sit next to you know who.

A hand tapping me on the shoulder made me open my eyes and I bit the inside of my cheek. Damn. I stared up into the baby blue eyes of Reid Garwin. Life was cruel.

Damn.

"I need to get into that seat." He said, pointing to the seat next to me.

Double damn.

I stood up and moved aside a little so that he could get to his seat. I sat down and leaned my head back again. Panic! At the Disco's Lying is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off began to blare in my ears. Not something I wanted to think about at this moment. I mean, if it was Ryan Ross or Brendon Urie sitting there next to me I would probably have jumped his bones, but sadly it wasn't.

"Alright. I'd kindly ask everyone to take their seats. Class is about to begin." I could hear the proctor saying from the front of the room. I yanked the earphones from my ears and stuffed the iPod into my bag. Books were being passed out and when I got mine I flipped through it.

Ugh. This was gonna suck. Chemistry is no place for optimism.

I crossed my arms on the desk in front of me and leaned on them as the Proctor explained what the basics of the class were, how he'd be grading us, etc, etc, etc.

A hand brushed the skin on my thigh, making me jump. I glanced to my left to see Reid smirking at me. "I like the uniform change."

I glared at him until he moved his hand away from my thigh. I knew he was trying to cheer me up but I was still mad and the fact that I didn't know why I was mad made it worse. "Just don't touch me and we'll be all hunky dory."

Something slid through his eyes that I didn't really understand but at least he stopped touching me.

The rest of the class seemed to drag. I had a feeling that every day was going to be like this.

Finally the bell rang and I don't think I could have gotten out of that classroom fast enough. Tyler was leaning against the lockers when I walked out the door. "Hey."

I gave him a smile as he offered me his arm. Aw. I looped my arm through his own and he answered my smile with one of his own. Happy I was glad to see him I guess? "So, how was your first class of the year?" I asked, trying to take control of the conversation before he could question my rapid escape earlier.

The brunette sighed over-dramatically as we headed down the hall to our next class. "Ugh. Spanish. If all my classes are that horrible I may have to kill myself."

I had to look at him for a moment to see if he was serious. I couldn't tell. I slugged him in the arm as hard as I could. Tyler made a small sound of pain and clutched his arm. "What was that for?" He demanded, rubbing his 'injured' arm.

"Don't joke like that. It tempts Fate."

He laughed. LAUGHED! I glared at him half-heartedly. Bastard. He was making fun of me.

"Don't tell me you're superstitious Michelle."

I glared at him, willing that pretty face to fall into a wall or door or something… I sighed. It was too hard to be mad at multiple people. Too draining. "There's not much I don't believe in anymore Tyler."

He caught the double meaning in my words and dropped it. Smart boy. Maybe you could teach an old dog new tricks? Certainly didn't work with Pogue….

After that first couple of hours the day passed by fairly quickly. Surprisingly. My locker was full of lovely, mind-numbing new books. Oh fun oh joy. Good thing- just one more class. Bad thing- it was Language Arts/Drama. I'd never been to a school that combined the two. If you want to know a secret, I really suck at acting. Oh I'll put myself in it, but there's really no pizzazz to what I do.

BUT- it should be interesting, especially since I had that class with Reid. Before you get confused, no I'm not still mad at him. That kind of fizzed out from avoiding him. When I'm mad, best way to keep the other person in one piece is for me not to see them. Simple? I thought so.

At least I'd have something pretty to look at the whole hour.

I slammed my locker shut and turned to be met by a pair of angry baby blues. Well speak of the damn devil and he's gonna show up. "Hello there. Missed me so much that you couldn't wait for class to see me?" I asked. He was pissed and I was out of ideas. Tyler said I should be prepared for him to act like a kid and ignore me. You know that whole eye for an eye thingie… I wasn't prepared for a confrontation. Not with Reid.

"You've been mat at me all day, you avoid me ALL day, and then you try to get cute with me. What's your problem?" Oh wow. Not how I thought this would go.

I lightly touched his shoulder; the semi-rough material of the navy blazer was warm from his body heat. I slid my right hand underneath the blazer and touched his side gently, feeling the lean muscles under the smooth clean white cloth. He was pretty much pinned me to my locker, might as well take advantage of it right? Oh come on, don't say you wouldn't.

Besides, I hate to admit it, but he was starting to scare me and I really didn't want him to get much closer.

"Cute?" I asked. Pretend I didn't know what was going on and being labeled dense, or acting like I do and being a smartass. Decisions, decisions. "Mad at you Reid? Why in the world would I be mad at you?" I pushed him back and circled him a little bit. I kind of felt like a predator, it felt amazing.

And the look on Reid's face? Priceless.

"Oh let me see, maybe it's because I believed Tyler when he said you wouldn't be so much of a whore that you wouldn't have a girl with you this morning? Maybe because I had to see you butt naked? That's enough to give me nightmares." _Maybe because she looked just like me._

A growl bubbled from his lips as he shrugged away from me. "Forget it. Let's just get to class."

I watched his retreating form for a heartbeat or two, feeling more depressed than anything. I needed a hug. Where was Tyler or Pogue when I needed them? Damn. I grabbed my bag from the floor in front of my locker and hurried after Reid.

Of course I had to hang out with the confusing boys. Maybe it would be safer to hang out with Caleb and Pogue. Of course, then I'd have to deal with that bitch Kate.

In that light, I guess I could handle a little confusion. That, or another trip to the hospital. Those _were_ some nice doctors… and they had a few cute trainees…


	6. Chapter Six:Yeah, & the Devil ice skates

Into the Eyes of the Wild

Author's Note:I'm really late I know. Computer crashed. Took me forever to get another one.  
But at least I updated right?

Review!

* * *

Chapter Six: Yeah, and the Devil Ice Skates on His Holidays

Michelle walked into the classroom without so much as really looking around. The "Drama Arts" classroom also doubled as the Music room so she'd already seen it. She crossed the doorway to the stage on the other side of the room.

Half of the room had tiered desks like all the other classrooms while the other half was a large stage. The entire room was almost the size of the cafe but cleaner, and didn't smell oddly of cheese...

The petite brunette gave a little hopping motion before plopping herself on the edge of the stage with her bag beside her. The Proctor, a short almost stocky woman with long wavy red hair appeared from one of the outside offices and began clapping her hands to get everyone's attention. All the talking ceased when the short woman appeared. She had a very commanding presence and she captured the attention of her class within mere seconds.

"Alright everyone. Welcome to Drama Arts as we all like to call it here at Spencer." She gave the class a little grin before she continued, "Our first project of the year will be an Oral Interpretation. You can do your Oral Interp. on anything you want. You will need three pieces, but none can be the same. You can use a poem, short story, song, etc." She continued for a few moments before she gave an example of an oral interpretation that she'd done a few years ago on death.

Michelle sat watching the teacher with fascination. She hoped that she could do half as good as that.

Not even a full minute had passed after the teacher left the room before every student exploded into conversation. Michelle gave the class a partial glance as she dug a book out of her bag. She swallowed hard as she flipped open to the place she'd left off.

It seemed like no more than five minutes had passed before the bell rang overhead. Damn... and Daria and Declan were just about to get it on...

Michelle sighed heavily as she shoved her things back into the already crammed bag and hopped off the stage lightly. She paused briefly by the door as everyone was leaving to find that Reid had already left. Asshole. Michelle thought as she stalked towards the front of the school where she met Caleb and Pogue as they stood joking around.

Apparently, by their tone of conversation, Kate had just left to head up to her dorm room. Suited her just fine. As much as the thought of seeing her own handiwork on Kate's face would just make her day perfect, she wasn't looking forward to having to deal with Hell's favorite pastime. She could almost imagine the psycho ice skating with the Devil on his holidays... or playing croquet...

"So what are you up to tonight Baby Girl? Any wild parties you plan on hittin?" Caleb asked as he gave her a tight hug around the shoulders.

Michelle gave a soft laugh as she tried to pull her keys out of her pocket as gently as possible with her injured hand while the other was wrapped comfortably around Caleb's waist. "Nah, I've got a ton of homework already. I mean, I've got at least half a dozen problems in Algebra 2," She delicately shuddered and gave a rueful sigh before continuing. "I've got to pick out a piece for Music and I've got that thing for Drama Arts." She smile up at him before shrugging off his arm, "I'll see you guys tomorrow though."

"Alright, I'll see you later Baby Girl." Caleb called with a dismissive wave before turning back to Pogue while she walked off towards her car.

Michelle walked towards her car quietly, enjoying the sounds of the gravel crunching under her feet, the sound of conversation all around her as her fellow classmates made plans for various activities and discussing the absolute disgusting amount of work they had gotten that day. She could only agree as she threw her bag into the passenger seat and geared up the mustang. It was definitely time to go. Maneuvering stealthily around groups of students, she was surprised and more than a little shocked as she had to slam on her brakes before hitting a very familiar blonde with his arms around two very unfamiliar girls who looked even younger than herself.

Why that dirty, stupid, arrogant son of a...bitch.

How dare he get mad at her then turn around and do it again? Then _flaunt_ it for Christ's sake. Was he _insane_? Michelle grit her teeth against the red that tinged her vision as Reid lift his arm a little above the younger blonde's shoulders to wave and give her a patronizing smile. She wondered how many people would miss the bastard as her foot edged towards the gas pedal and the mustang gave a little lurch, surprising the little brunette closest to her causing her to scream and wrap herself around Reid more securely. How absolutely... irritating.

Michelle sped home, thinking of all the marvelous and morbidly entertaining ways she could kill Reid Garwin. After all, it was only murder if they found the body right? And no one would ever suspect her right? Maybe an ex lover, someone who was fanatically, psychotically obsessed with him... Maybe there was a way to frame Kate? Now that would really be killing two birds… Would really, and definitely make her day…

That train of thought just led to madness and absolute, utter creepiness... Michelle rotated her shoulders to try to get rid of that odd feeling that just settled between her shoulder blades and the base of her neck. It was that creepy crawly feeling like when the hairs on the back of your neck stood up, but deeper, under the muscle sort of thing. The 16 year old yawned and gave a light roll of her neck as she pulled up to the big house that bordered on the mansion title. She'd always wondered why people would want such big homes but knowing how things worked around here, she was surprised they hadn't opted for something bigger.

Kicking off her boots at the door, Michelle ran softly up the stairs and dropped her bag in front of her door before knocking timidly on the door straight across from hers. "Papi?" She murmured as she leaned her head on the door frame. She loved the man dearly, like he was her own father. "Can I come in?" It took a few moments before she heard a gravelly voice answer, "Well get in here then girl.. No use standing outside the door." She walked in quietly as his laughter turned into a chest deep coughing. Michelle quickly poured him a glass of water and held it to his lips as he delicately sipped the cool water. "Better?" The man nodded slowly and gave the girl an indulgent smile. "So, how was your first day at Spencer? Anything interesting happen?" He seemed to be checking her for injuries, trying to be sneaky about it.

Michelle rolled her eyes as she plopped onto the plush carpet in front of the chair and leaned her head back against the older man's knee. "No I didn't beat Kate up again. Luckily I didn't even see her today." Couldn't find a train station. "But I did see a little more of Reid than I ever wanted to." She added with a grimace before launching into a detailed enough reenactment of the day so that the old man would get what had happened, but wouldn't get bored by a minute-by-minute.

Wayne Parry watched the petite girl with warm brown eyes as she sat describing the day vividly, using wild hand gestures and animated facial features until she paused, wonderingly looking at the floor. "What is it kit?" He prodded quietly after a few moments of silence. She glanced up at him and let that mischievous little pixie smile break out over her face. "Well, for a minute there I was wondering how much trouble I'd get in if I had run Reid over today then I was thinking about what piece I was to do for music." "You wouldn't get in too much trouble." Wayne mused aloud. "Not only do we have a fantastic family lawyer, but I'm sure we could say you were just having a blackout and it'd be fine. As long as he was the only one killed." He grinned at Michelle briefly while she sat with a dumb founded expression on her face before the pair burst into laughter.

Michelle glanced at the clock before slowly pulling herself into a standing position. "Well, if he forces me to kill him then I'll just remember to tell them you weren't involved. I better get dinner for you though before Ma gets home." She added the last as an afterthought while she moved towards the door. She paused in the doorway and threw the old man a fond smile. "I just hope school goes by fast. I can't imagine having another day like today." She shuddered dramatically, causing the old man to laugh again while she disappeared through the door.

Wayne sat alone watching the flame in the hearth while listening to the sounds of Michelle cooking downstairs. He would need to speak to Mina when she came home. He loved having this girl around who made him think of the daughter he and Mina had always wanted. They were content when Pogue came into their lives but the aging process had sped far too much for them to be able to try for another. He smiled fondly as he thought of the conversations they'd had over the past few months. Michelle Parry… It had a nice ring to it.

* * *

A/N: Yeah.. It's short. Writer's block is a pain. Next one should be a little longer. Let's hope anyways. ;

LATER MY LOVES!


	7. Chapter Seven: Fate is a Cruel SOB

Chapter Seven: Fate is a Cruel SOB

* * *

Michelle glanced away from the chalkboard where the teacher was trying to explain how to add the atomic weight of molecules to the sheet of paper Reid had just slid over to her.

You look pretty confused 'Chelle. Do you get any of this?

Michelle smiled and shook her head lightly before she scribbled a quick response.

Not really. I don't know why this guy is still teaching. He's a hundred years old and that mole is starting to talk to me I swear.

She could see Reid shaking with laughter out of the corner of her eye as he wrote. A quick glance at the teacher revealed he still had no clue that most of his class was bordering on a comatose state. Reid slid the paper back over and she quickly scanned what he had written.

He's been teaching here as long as I can remember. Lol. Really? What's it saying?

I don't know. It only speaks Spanish. Maybe we should have Tyler come in and translate?

Michelle laughed silently to herself for a moment before she heard Reid's quiet chuckle.

"Mr. Garwin. Maybe you would like to explain to the class what your amusement is with the noble gases?"

Reid's face smoothed into a charming smile and he shrugged. "Nothing sir, this is just one of my favorite classes." He said as he reproduced a set of perfect notes for all to see. Wonder where he got those? Michelle mused silently as she updated her own half finished notes. Reid sat down and the professor continued his lecturing in the same half-hearted monotone he had been using for the past hour.

Michelle sat chewing her lower lip as she hurriedly tried to copy down the notes before the teacher erased them. A piece of paper slid into her peripheral vision and she opened it with a sigh.

So Fall Fest is tomorrow night.

Michelle felt her face screw up in confusion as she wrote her reply while looking like she was trying to write notes. Professor Moers was known for making students go to the front of the class and read notes. No way would she survive that.

Yeah, so?

Fall Fest was one of the major dances at Spencer. They didn't do Halloween here. What with the Salem Witch Trials and everything. They called it sacrilege, something about disgracing those who had lost their lives during that terrible time. To an extent, she agreed. But to her, Halloween was dressing up and trick or treating, playing pranks, and having fun. She didn't really think about the "evil" part of it all, because it didn't apply to her.

Reid slid the paper over to her but she ignored it as her phone vibrated in the inside pocket of her blazer. She glanced at Reid as she slipped the phone out of her pocket and checked the text message from Tyler.

Hey Chelle, will you go to Fall Fest with me tomorrow night?

-Ty

Reid motioned for her to hand him over the phone under the table. She handed it to him silently with one hand while she turned her and Reid's note paper over with the other.

So will you go with me or not?

Michelle rolled her eyes. Go figure. She couldn't very well turn Reid down, simply because she'd read Tyler's request first. How ridiculous, why couldn't they wait and ask her in person and make the decision easier for her? She glanced at Reid out of the corner of her eye as he slid her phone into his pocket and leaned on the table with his arms crossed under his chin. She wrote her reply quickly but the bell rang before she could pass it back to Reid.

Irritated, she jammed the page into her bag with her books and stormed down the steps after Reid to get her phone back. He disappeared into the throng of students leaving her standing in the hallway.

Michelle grit her teeth as she stormed to her locker. Great. Just great. At least in the two classes she had with Tyler they were separated by several rows and Reid never talked to her in Drama Arts unless they happened to do an improv. scene together. That gave her most of the day to figure out what she was going to do.

Home Ec. with Pogue and Caleb. Yippee. They would get to bake cookies today. Michelle trudged down the hall towards the Home Ec. Room mumbling about stupid boys the whole time.

"So they both asked you? At the same time?" Caleb asked quietly as he leaned against his hand while Pogue was sent to the bathroom to put his hair back. Michelle rolled her eyes while she pulled out the necessary bowls in their tiny little kitchenette.

"Basically. And I can't pick. That's just mean." Michelle said quietly as she slid onto the stool beside Caleb and flopped her head pathetically on his shoulder. Caleb chuckled softly to himself as he pat her head lightly.

"You know, the answer is really simple 'Chelle."

Michelle jerked upright, her eyes bright. "Really? What is it?"

Caleb grinned and Michelle had a feeling she probably was going to have to beat him with a spatula. "You could always forget Reid and Ty and go with me."

Michelle stared at Caleb first in surprise, and then felt her face go completely blank. "You better be kidding because that is not funny."

Caleb looked serious for a moment then broke into an ear to ear smile. "Yeah. I'm kidding. Relax Michelle. I already have a date for Fall Fest."

Wait… What? Michelle stared at Caleb in surprise. She'd never actually seen him with a girl, or even talk about one. She sort of was toying with the notion that he was gay.

Caleb watched the suspicious look on Michelle's face in silence. This was gonna be fun.

Michelle silently mused over every possible exit she could make after dumping cookie dough in Caleb's hair but realized after a moment or two that it was pointless since he would probably catch her and break an egg in her hair or something… Ew….

"Why don't you just go with both of them 'Chelle?" Caleb suggested after a moment of mixing ingredients in silence. "I mean we're all going together in a group anyway."

Michelle cocked her head to the side as she handed him the chocolate chips. That wasn't too bad an idea. "I don't know if they'll go for that though. Those two don't exactly play nice." She murmured before moving over to the oven and setting the temperature to precisely 350 degrees. "Where the hell is Pogue?" She added as an afterthought.

Caleb just shrugged. "I don't think they'd have too much of a problem with it. I mean they both want to go with you. Why not just go together? The most they'd have to do is share you for pictures and a dance. That's it."

Michelle rolled the idea over and over in her head while they shaped the cookies. "I don't see why it wouldn't work. I'll see if they'll go for it."

"Let me handle that Baby Girl." Caleb said with a grin, wiping his hands off on a towel and sending a quick text to both Reid and Tyler. "Better make it seem like their idea anyway."

She shrugged lightly as she continued spooning cookie dough on the trays. He had a good point.

A grin slowly spread across her face that made Caleb nervous. "Do I even want to know what you're thinking Michelle? If it has anything to do with rabid penguins in Kate's room I don't want to know."

Shock blanked her features as she stared at him. "Penguins don't get rabid! They're under my mind control and I would never want to taint them with Kate's blood." She shuddered delicately to emphasize her point, earning a laugh from the tall brunette next to her. "Actually," She continued, "I was thinking of how I'll look like a pimp with a hottie on each arm." She grinned, causing Caleb to laugh again.

"Sometimes I wonder about you 'Chelle. You've got to be missing a brick or two."

Michelle rolled her eyes. Crazy or not it would be an interesting night.

"Michelle? Honey? Are you going to come down any time soon?" Mina called for the fourth time in the last half hour.

"I changed my mind!" They could hear her yelling from upstairs. "I don't want to go anymore! Sorry guys! I'm sure you'll find another date! Just walk up to some poor unsuspecting first year and smile! The poor girl will melt into a puddle at your feet!!"

Mina glanced at the surprised Tyler and the bored looking Reid before exchanging looks with Pogue. How were the going to get her down? Fall Fest started in less than half an hour.

"Why don't you want to go anymore kit?" Wayne Parry asked from his chair in front of the fire.

Her silky curls were twisted into a bun at the back of her neck, leaving her neck and face exposed with a few wispy tendrils caressing the cream colored skin. The dress she was wearing was pearl colored silk with an open back a mini-cap sleeves. The silk clung to her curvaceous form like a glove with a loose, flowing skirt that flared out perfectly when she twirled.

He didn't quite approve of such a risqué outfit for the young girl, especially when she was going out with some one like Reid Garwin and Tyler Simms.

Wayne Parry wasn't worried about Tyler, no the boy was a gentleman and knew how to keep his hands to himself. Reid was another story completely and he wasn't going to have his baby girl mauled by a hormone crazed teenage boy.

"Papi, I don't know how to dance." She sighed unhappily as she reached up to rake her fingers through her hair, paused and decided against it before wrapping her arms around herself.

"Who says you have to dance kit? Just go and have a good time. If you're worried about the Garwin boy just have Pogue break his arms."

Michelle stared at the old man in shock, a hysterical giggle slipped out before she could help it. The thought that Reid wouldn't behave himself didn't have her worried… until they mentioned it. Not only was she afraid that she'd fall on her face or tear her dress and be naked in front of the whole school, _now_ she had to worry about Mr. Wandering Hands. Great. Just great.

"Why can't a vortex just conveniently open up and swallow me whole?" Michelle wondered aloud as she glanced anxiously at the pair of heels sitting by the door.

"I s'pose it's because I would miss you and the universe has decided that I need to be happy for awhile longer."

Michelle gave her father a reprimanding look before she crumpled into a pathetic pile at his feet, her head flopped onto his lap. "I don't think I can go through it tonight Papi. What if I fall on my face and totally humiliate myself?"

"Or you step on Tyler's foot and send him to the hospital?" Wayne wondered aloud as he stroked the girl's hair with a feather light touch. Mina would kill him if he mussed her hair after they'd spend the last four hours getting her ready. It was amazing she hadn't commanded Pogue to run up and get her yet.

Michelle shot him a terrified glance and he chuckled softly. "I'm kidding kit. Relax- everything is going to be fine. You'll have a wonderful time I'm sure of it." He murmured soothingly as he stroked her cheek lightly with the back of his hand. "Now get off your butt and tell your mother that you're coming down before she sends Pogue up to get you."

Michelle gave a defeated sigh before slowly pulling herself to her feet. A light tap on her hip turned her attention back to her father and she gave him an inquisitive look. He held up something wrapped in tissue and she gingerly took the parcel from him. "So we don't have any unexpected visits to the ER." He said to explain her curious look.

She carefully unwrapped the tissue and smiled at the pair of pearl colored ballet-style slippers in her hands. One crisis avoided. She wouldn't break her legs on the stupid heels Ma had picked out.

"Fine. I'm coming down!" She called as she slipped the shoes on easily and gave her father a light kiss on the cheek.

Her heart gave a nervous squeeze as she slowly trekked down the stairs, one hand on the banister. The trio of males looked surprised while Mina beamed proudly.

"Wow." She heard Tyler mutter with a grin before he stepped up and kissed her cheek.

Reid just gave her a little smirk before stepping up and pressing the lightest kiss against her jaw line.

"Enough slobbering all over my little sister." Pogue complained as he snatched Michelle's hand and pulled her away from his two friends with a grin.

Mina gave the petite girl a squeeze and smiled. "You look beautiful baby. You're going to have a great time."

Michelle gave the older woman a wobbly smile before turning and beaming at the three boys who were still stunned at her appearance. "So, where's Caleb?"

"Picking up his date." Reid supplied when the others wouldn't. "Speaking of, shouldn't you be picking up Kate?"

Pogue glared at Reid before smiling sheepishly at his little sister. "See the thing is, Kate's going to kill me if I show up with my bike, so I was wondering…"

"If you could borrow my baby?" Michelle asked acidly. She watched the blonde grin sheepishly.

She felt her eyes narrow automatically and she sighed nodding at Tyler to grab her keys off the rack behind him. He threw her the keys and she gave Pogue a withering look. _If you have sex in my car you will die. _She laced the thought with as much poison as she could before handing him the keys.

"So…" Her Cheshire cat smile made the blonde shift uncomfortably. "Does this mean I get to drive the Bumblebee?" She said, referring to Pogue's yellow bike.

"Baby girl, I don't think you in that dress on a bike would be the best idea." Reid murmured quietly in her ear as he came up beside her and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Besides, Baby Boy would be so upset if he didn't get to drive."

Michelle rolled her eyes before giving her mother a bright smile. "Well, then I s'pose I'll see you later Ma."

She shivered delicately in the crisp autumn night air before an arm snaked around her waist and pulled her tightly against a firm male body. She glanced up at Reid and gave him a light half smile. "You better watch out Garwin, my Poppa is gonna kick your ass if you get frisky."

Reid chuckled softly under his breath as he opened the passenger side of the Hummer and nudged her inside. "Well then I better keep a three foot distance. Wayne scares the hell out of me." He said tonelessly but the grin kind of killed it. "Don't want you getting sick Baby Girl." He added as she hopped into the warm interior.

Michelle stared out the window in silence before speaking. "So what sort of thing do they do for Fall Fest?"

"Same boring routine they do for most dances." Reid commented from the back seat.

"Basically there's pictures, dancing, stuff like that. Plus it's Caleb's birthday tomorrow night so we're going to definitely have fun then." Tyler added from beside her. "Haven't you ever been to a dance Baby Girl?"

Michelle slowly shook her head, she could feel the heat rising, coloring her cheeks a bright red. "Not really. I mean, I never really had a reason to go."

"Guys weren't falling over you in California? I find that hard to believe." Tyler said with a chuckle as they pulled into a vacant spot on campus.

Michelle slipped out of the Hummer and ran her hands lightly over her dress to make sure it was smoothed out right.

Reid walked up behind her and she gave him a small smile as she held her hand out to him. Their fingers intertwined before he stepped closer, cradling her against his front with the tiniest smile as he lightly kissed the silky skin at the junction of her neck and shoulder.

She repressed a shudder as his lips caressed her skin before Tyler came up behind her, effectively sandwiching her between them.

"Not to ruin the mood boys," Michelle drawled quietly, her voice a seductive contralto although she herself was unaware of it. "But I believe if we do not proceed soon, we may as well have an orgy in the parking lot here."

Instead of the smart ass remark coming from where she expected it, Reid, Tyler chuckled softly behind her. "Suddenly the dance doesn't seem as much fun in comparison."

Reid smiled at her in the darkness with a mere quirk of his lips as if to say, 'I swear it wasn't me this time.'

He kissed the corner of her mouth slowly, lingeringly before he stepped back, leaving her quivering from head to toe.

_Ah God…._

Tyler's hands ghosted down her shoulders and waist, sending shudders through her body before each boy took one of her hands and carefully tucked it under their arms. Those… punks.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long to update. I bet most of you have already stopped reading this. Ah me. Oh well. I went back through this thinking about how I could add to it and I realized that it's actually really good this way. Gives me more to work with. =) ENJOY!


	8. Chapter Eight: Fall Fest or Disaster?

Chapter Eight: Fall Fest or Disaster? God knows

* * *

A/N: Well, God and me. Haha. So I've gotten several reviews on the last chapter which always, always, always makes me happy. Happy enough to work on another chapter? You bet. So in that light, reviews = faster chapters. Amazing isn't it? I know, I sound like a bitch but hey I have to use whatever leverage I have! I got some amazing pointers in a few reviews so I'm trying to take those into consideration. I've had several people ask who the pairing will turn out to be but I want you to find that out for yourselves. If I tell you how the story is supposed to make you feel up until the end well…. What fun is that? I would however love to hear who you'd like Michelle to end up with. The story is going to have some great twists and turns starting now- well I'm going to try to make them great anyway.

I would like to put this out there just in case my updates slow and stop again which I'm going to try really hard not to do to you guys again BUT I am going to college now- 9 units- which means 9 hours in class and 18 hours of homework, on top of that I work full time 8-6 Mon-Thurs. So if I don't update totally regularly, which I'm going to try to have a chapter out every other week hopefully, but if not please don't burn me at the stake. I'm only human after all. =)

So after that…. ENJOY!

* * *

Well, for starters, the gym looked completely and utterly transformed. Amazing how several thousand balloons and several million yards of crepe paper can do that to a room.

Michelle wondered vaguely how Pogue's room would look with a Spencer Fall Fest makeover… She doubted she could frame anyone for _that _one and survive.

Tyler was a solid warmth at her right, a comfort if anything in this amazing new world of complete and total sensory overload. The decorations, the multi-colored crowd, the flashing at one side for pictures, the dull roar of voices and music blending into a cacophony that nearly hurt to listen to, the hundreds of people crammed into the not so spacious feeling room….

Michelle could feel her heart start to pick up the pace while panic reared its ugly head. She slowly started to back up but with not one, but two boys holding her still, she was nearly to the point of falling backwards to get away. She couldn't breath, she couldn't feel anything but the panic and the icy fear hardening into a lead knot that hit the pit of her stomach and made her feel vaguely nauseous.

"Michelle? What's wrong? You're whiter than usual." Tyler said, his voice rising with his concern. Reid had already let go of her and Tyler slowly followed suit.

Reid was watching her with concern, but it was so hidden that if she hadn't spent months trying to read him she never would have seen it.

"C-Can't breathe…" She gasped, slowly backing away until she was outside in the cool air but that didn't help either.

Panic was no longer rearing its ugly head, it was galloping through her at full throttle. Shit.

"Whoa Baby Girl! Where are you going?" Caleb chuckled behind her as she backed into him. He looked at her face and she watched the humor leaked out replaced with concern. "What's going on Michelle?"

"C-Can't breathe…" She squeaked. "C-C-Can't breathe!" Tears squeezed out of the corners of her eyes and she felt dizzy and fluttering. She hoped she wouldn't pass out. Panic attacks were such a kill joy. Maybe she _should've_ stayed home.

She wasn't sure where Pogue had come from, or how she hadn't seen the stone bench until he'd cradled her in his arms and sat down, his arms wrapped protectively around her while he rocked back and forth.

"You need to focus Michelle, breathe with me. Slow it down." His words were whispered but they seemed so loud against the fluttering of heart. Pogue's heart beat was a steady drumming in her ear.

Her eyes were closed tightly, fighting down the panic so that she could breathe.

Inhale…_ da-dum, da-dum_… Exhale… Inhale… _da-dum, da-dum_… Exhale…

She repeated the exercise several more times before she slowly opened her eyes. The world didn't feel so surreal anymore, it wasn't so loud. She could breathe again.

_Oh!_

Michelle startled for a moment and Pogue's arms tightened. "Stop Pogo. I'm fine. I just didn't realize we'd drawn a crowd…" She added sheepishly, glancing up at the pairs of eyes watching them. Some were concerned, some indifferent, a couple were disgusted.

Michelle automatically focused on those pairs of eyes, feeling her own expression darken into a cold mask. One of those pairs of eyes belonged to Kate. Surprise, surprise.

The other was a girl she didn't know by name but she'd seen her hundreds of times, with the same look of disgust in her ice blue eyes. Oh _God_… She was Caleb's date…

Michelle stood slowly and Pogue followed her lead, one arm around her waist in case she was a little unsteady on her feet. She wasn't. Anger was just as good as adrenaline, things went into hyper focus.

The girl was a second year, younger than herself and the Sons, but taller; she had to only be an inch or two shorter than Caleb.

Michelle wasn't intimidated. She spent most of her life looking up at people, she'd practiced being intimidating when she wanted to be. "Caleb, Caleb..." She said softly, still recovering a little from her attack. "I thought you had better taste than that."

Caleb cleared his throat, glancing at Michelle with a look that probably was meant to tell her to be nice, but knowing it wouldn't help. So it came out a little exasperated but it was hardly necessary.

Michelle wasn't dressed for fighting.

"This is Laura." Caleb said carefully, he wasn't going to give or take anything that might start a fight. He was always the peacemaker. "Hey, why don't we go inside and get our pictures done?" He added a moment later.

The tension seemed to leak out of the group slowly, replaced by an excitement for the night's festivities. Michelle wasn't pinned between the two boys this time, it somehow made it easier for her to walk into the crowded room, made it easier for her to breathe.

Tyler held her right hand, cuddled up to her side while they waited in line while Reid held her left hand loosely in his, the only hint to his earlier tension was in the way he was rubbing soothing circles in her hand with his thumb. Maybe it was helping him calm down?

Michelle glanced at Tyler over her shoulder and dropped his hand so that she could lean into Reid, her free hand on her shoulder to balance herself against his taller frame. "Are you ok?" She whispered as she leaned her chin on his shoulder.

Reid shrugged half-heartedly. It really wasn't comfortable to do when someone was digging their chin into your muscle but he didn't seem to mind. Yup, Mr. Tough Guy.

She tried again. "What's wrong Reid?"

Again a shrug. "What can I say? I hate standing in line."

Michelle sunk down on, flat footed on the floor and held her hand back to Tyler. He took it slowly cuddling up to her while he talked to Caleb behind him.

Apparently he was trying to give them privacy. Good ol' Ty. But Michelle didn't need privacy. She stared at Reid, feeling herself get madder and madder while he stared coolly back. He was lying. And she knew he was lying. And he knew that. But what about? What was bugging Blondie and why wouldn't he tell her? Usually Reid told her anything, leaving out anything about any kind of recent conquest but past that… anything. What was his problem?

Michelle stood silently between her two best friends watching the nightly activities through cool eyes. Tyler was still a solid warmth at her back, a comforting constant in her life while Reid, distant unattainable Reid, was barely even there, mentally anyway; physically he was still in front of her, although only their index fingers were still hooked.

He was so very obviously trying to get away from her now. She didn't know why, but she knew that much.

She watched as Pogue and Kate did their pictures, smiling like they were the happiest people in the world and Michelle was suddenly struck with how happy they really _were_. Kate may have been a backstabbing bitch, but she did love Pogue, kinda.

She watched them step down to the side while Caleb and his…date- Michelle nearly choked on the word without having to even say it- took their pictures. Finally it was her, Reid and Tyler's turn.

First the photographer was confused. Obviously they were the first trio he'd had to do tonight. He had her pose with an arm around each boy, then around one while the other cuddled her back, then vice versa… finally they were done with that.

Michelle smiled and she could feel the tiredness in it after they were all done. Pogue had jumped up, wanting a picture with her, then Caleb, all the while his Little Miss Laura glared. Michelle really would have to do something about that.

The poor girl was going to get stuck looking like a baboon sucking a lemon.

Then there was their group shot which basically consisted of them pretty much cuddling their dates just, everyone together.

Michelle really didn't see the point of it. Oh she would love having the pictures later; she knew that, but wow… What was the point?

Turn here, turn there, okay now smile? Wow.

The night passed slowly but it was a blur as if someone had pressed fast forward while they were in slow motion. It was the oddest sensation.

Michelle sat at one of the little white circular tables they'd set into the curtains at the edges of the room with Tyler on one side and Reid on the other. Pogue was off twirling through their fellow classmates with Kate while no one knew where Caleb was…

"Hey Tyler." A nice enough first year with long red hair and some of the greenest eyes Michelle had ever seen, said with a smile as she approached their table.

"Hey Samantha." Tyler greeted back with a smile. He glanced back at Michelle with a smile. "Sam's my Spanish partner. I swear if it wasn't for her I'd be failing."

Samantha said something in what Michelle assumed was Spanish and for one of the first times ever Michelle watched Tyler falter. Usually all good boy charm, he was staring nervously at the table while glancing back at her occasionally.

Samantha was still smiling but it was cracking at the edges, a little embarrassment the longer Tyler was silent.

"Ok, I'll bite. What did she say?" Michelle asked, staring at Tyler to make sure he replied.

"She wants to know if I'll dance with her."

Michelle sighed, feeling relieved. She really didn't need more enemies and more people were talking shit without ever really knowing her. Apparently hanging out with the four hottest guys at Spencer either made her a slut or an instant target for hate.

Michelle wasn't sure how much she liked either.

"So go! What's wrong with you? The poor girl totally put herself out there. You better get out there now Tyler or so help me…" She added, her tone going menacing as she did her best scary look.

Tyler wasn't impressed. He got the scary look a lot. It lost a lot of power with overuse. "But you're my date 'Chelle. Isn't that kind of rude?"

It was Michelle's turn to shrug. "I don't mind. Plus the girl put herself out there to be rejected. Any girl who has the guts to do that without trying to be a bitch gets serious kudos in my book."

Samantha smiled, a brilliant cheerful smile that Michelle couldn't help be return. Ah finally a nice soul. How refreshing.

"Get up and take that girl for a dance Tyler or I swear you will be in _so_ much trouble." Michelle warned.

Tyler sighed and grinned at Samantha. The switch was so abrupt Michelle wasn't sure if the chivalry had been an act, or if his smile was… It was all too confusing for her so she just smiled at the pair and waved them off with a curl of her fingers.

She and Reid sat in silence for the space of moments, tracking Tyler with the short redhead before Michelle sighed. "If you want to go off with someone else Reid that's fine. It's not going to hurt my feelings."

Reid looked at her like she was speaking in tongues. "What?"

Michelle rolled her eyes. He was such a space cadet tonight...

"I said, if you would like to go off with another girl, that's fine. You're not my prisoner here and you don't have to feel like you have to sit here with me. Go get your rocks off, go beat someone up. Do something with a little livelihood. If you were regretting asking me then you should have said you changed your mind."

Reid stared at her for the space of heartbeats before he scoffed and leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest. "You seriously don't have a good opinion of me."

Michelle scoffed, crossing her legs ah la ladylike and crossed her arms under her breasts, almost mocking him but not quite. "No, I just know you well. You've been off all night and we both know that we're not ending up in the backseat of my car or Tyler's so that leaves you blue balled for the night unless you find a lucky first year so get out of here before I change my mind."

Reid rolled his eyes and stood abruptly, Michelle almost thought she'd upset him but he'd sunk back in cool bad ass mode. Couldn't have hurt his feelings too bad.

"Oh but Reid?" She waited until he looked back at her before she smiled. "You still owe me a dance later so don't get too messy."

He gave her kind of a soft smile before turning away.

It was good to have friends who understood your faults and still kind of liked you. At least, that's what Michelle thought as she watched her fellow students dancing to whatever was playing before she stood and slipped off behind one of the curtains.

Finally. She had the chance to go to the bathroom without an escort. What a freakin relief.

Michelle took a deep breath and dabbed at her face with her cool hands as she stared into the mirror. She was tired. It was nearly 11 and normally she was asleep by this time, even on most weekends.

She stretched her arms back over her shoulders until joints popped and loosened. She rotated her neck slowly, listening to the occasionally pop pop before twisting her torso one way then the other. Her spine popped in several spots and she sighed.

She ignored the other girls that came in, chattering about their dates, their hair, their makeup, the other girls' hair, their makeup. Someone complimented her. She smiled and thanked them, offering a compliment in return while she waited for them to leave.

The fact that none of the bragged about the infamous Reid Garwin approaching them for a 'rousing' night was more of a relief than Michelle had expected. She really didn't need a visual but when she thought about Reid pulling some unsuspecting girl into a corner, she didn't feel the usual sickening anger. In fact, she was pretty indifferent.

Some would say she was numb to it but she chose indifferent. Numb to any kind of situation like that would mean that she had feelings for Reid and was ignoring the possibility. She wasn't going to admit anything along those lines so indifferent she was. She really didn't care and that surprised her. She always cared to some point.

She was going to have to see if any of the boys were ready to go or see if Pogue could catch a ride with one of the other guys and let her take her car home. She was completely and totally beat.

The bathroom door swung open silently and Michelle padded out quietly, the noise of the dance a muted hum in the distance.

"You're looking pretty good tonight Hardy."

Michelle turned, wondering where the voice had come when Aaron Abbott appeared out of the shadows. She gave him a brief once over, eye brow raised in contemplation. "You don't look bad yourself, now if you'll excuse me…" She let the sentence drift off so that she wasn't being rude but the message was loud and clear. Bye-bye.

"Now wait a minute here. I thought we were having a nice chat." Aaron said quietly, grabbing hold of her wrist.

Michelle could feel her face shutting down, eyes cold, no teasing, and no flirting left. "Two sentences do not qualify as a '_chat_'." She wanted to add something about letting go he'd regret it but things like that tended to escalate violence. See? She wasn't totally stupid.

Apparently Aaron was in the mood to escalate things no matter what she did or didn't say. He pinned her to the wall, arms pinned head level while the older boy leaned into her. "Why don't we have our own little party Hardy? I saw how your boys weren't taking care of you, leaving you all by yourself…." His voice drifted off and Michelle had the vaguest feeling he wasn't talking about what he was talking about.

She didn't like where this conversation was going but if she kept him talking maybe he'd be too preoccupied to do anything else.

Her heart was picking up a steady beat and she was terrified another panic attack was on the way. And here she was, pinned by some freakin idiot who was probably drunk off his ass with no stupid drunk girl to help him get his rocks off. Oh well, you know what they say…

"They didn't leave me, I told them to go. Sometimes a girl needs some quiet time where she doesn't have guys pawing all over her." She hoped he was getting the hint but he just laughed.

"Oh I haven't started _pawing _yet… You'll know when I'm _pawing_…" He said the word like it was a dirty thing, punctuating his words by pressing his body in against her. She could tell he was definitely happy about the situation. At least one of them was.

"You better get off me or_ my brother is going to kick your ass_." She warned, her voice going breathy with fear. She hated to sound scared, most guys thought of it as a power trip in this situation and she was just betting Abbott was one of those guys.

Oh where were the guys? Surely they would have noticed she'd been gone awhile.

Aaron chuckled, a dark sound as he reached behind her, groping for the zipper that held her dress on.

Michelle slammed her back into the wall, effectively crushing his hand with it.

He growled, "You little bitch! You're going to pay for that!"

Michelle's heart was racing to new heights, she was getting dizzy. **Shit. Shit. Shit.** She needed to scream, let someone know where she was, but she couldn't get enough breath, her lungs were on fire. Air burned and scraped on its way up and down, she wasn't getting enough.

A really good panic attack is almost like having a bad allergic reaction. Your throat closes up and you can't breathe. Your mind interprets that as a sign you may be dying and goes into survival mode. You panic, your heart rate increases, it gets harder to breathe and the cycle begins again.

Normally, with a little help, you can calm down and it passes. Without it… The body shuts down and you either pass out or have a nervous breakdown.

Neither were very appealing options in Michelle's situation. She could feel herself getting dizzy and she knew vaguely that she was hyperventilating and that if she didn't quit she would pass out and then Aaron really would have her.

Crying didn't seem like too bad of an option but she didn't smell any alcohol on Aaron's breath so she was almost willing to bet money that he'd done this before and crying was something he'd be used to.

Michelle heard something on the edge of her consciousness that sounded like Tyler, or maybe it was Caleb… Sometimes it was so hard to tell. Everything was getting tinny again and that meant she was going into shock. Shit, this was bad. She couldn't focus, couldn't focus on anything but the panic. Good God he was going to rape her.

The realization hit her like a proverbial hammer between the eyes and she couldn't distantly hear a kind of mewling keening sound like someone was choking. Was that her? Naw, couldn't have been…

"What the hell do you think you're doing Abbott?" Tyler snapped shoving the older, blonde boy back. It was amazing with that level of rage that Tyler hadn't hit him yet. But violence was never his first reaction. That wasn't Tyler. .

Reid knelt down beside the crumpled Michelle and pulled her into the circle of his arms without thinking.

Tyler was getting louder. Pogue and Caleb appeared, Kate and Laura trailing behind them curiously.

"What the hell is going on here?" Pogue roared, glancing back from Michelle crumpled in a broken looking little pile and Aaron's freaked out expression while Tyler looked like he was getting ready to kill someone.

Caleb was in the background on his cell phone, obviously calling for an ambulance.

Tears poured down Michelle's pale cheeks in seemingly never ending streams. She was making a choked crying sound and she was staring blankly at the stone ground.

Reid had his arms wrapped around her body protectively, whispering something that none of them could hear but whatever it was, it wasn't helping. Michelle wasn't calming down. What the hell had happened?

"He was going to rape her Pogue." Tyler had passed from hot rage to that cold, quiet rage where people get killed. A person's conscience just bleeds into nothingness and you can kill someone with your bare hands and not blink twice. "He had her pinned against the wall. She was crying and everything and he still didn't stop. She couldn't scream or anything…" His words had no inflection flat and lifeless as a doll's eyes.

The horror hadn't hit home yet and Pogue stared at Tyler as if he'd lost his mind. Then the anger came and it was hot and good. A savage growled spilled out of Pogue's very human mouth as he turned on Aaron. "_You_… were going to do **what**..?"

"I wasn't doing anything to her! She's crazy! We were just talking and she freaked out!" Aaron babbled, eyes wide and showing a lot of white. He knew that if someone didn't get there very soon, he was more than likely going to die. And they would make it hurt every second he was alive.

Sirens whirled in the distance and Caleb grabbed Pogue's arm, pulling him back. "You need to call your parents, let them know what's up."

Reid tried to pull away as the paramedics pulled up but Michelle just screamed and clung to him, sobbing quietly.

"I guess you're riding with her in the ambulance man." Tyler said quietly, his voice gaining a little of the life back but not much.

Someone was obviously going to pay dearly for what had happened.

That wasn't something anyone had expected from Tyler. Pogue…. Reid maybe… Hell even Caleb was capable of more violence that Tyler. But not in this moment. Someone needed to watch that boy.

"Let's go Tyler, we'll follow them." Caleb was saying quietly, steering the younger boy towards his car, not the Hummer. If anyone trusted that boy to drive and not try to run Aaron Abbott over they were beyond idiotic.

Pogue was speaking softly into his cell phone trying to be soothing as Kate and Laura flanked him.

Michelle sighed softly, cradled in a pair of warm arms. She could hear them, she could hear them all. The voices… but they were garbled and sounded so far away. Someone was speaking quietly and for the life of her she couldn't figure out who it was. She just knew she didn't want them to leave.

She didn't want to be alone. He'd come back for her, she was almost certain that if he ever had the chance he'd come back for and the idea was more terrifying than anything she'd ever experienced in her life.

Michelle was only vaguely aware of her surroundings. Her mind was slowly giving up the fight for consciousness and the edges of the world were bleeding black. "No…" She whispered and then the world was swallowed by that gaping darkness that had been creeping at the edge of her mind for so long. And she could have sworn that she could hear Aaron Abbott laughing at her in that terrible, lonely, gaping darkness…

* * *

A/N: Ah aren't I just one of those people you love to hate? I hope this chapter is a little quicker and more pleasing to the couple reviewers I have... Note I didn't say readers so thank you for everyone who's added me and mine to their alerts/favorites/etc. But I really would like a review. It keeps my process going. =) Let me know.


	9. Chapter Nine: Don't We All LOVE Rock?

Into the Eyes of the Wild

Chapter Nine: Don't We All LOVE Rock N Roll?

A/N: Don't have much of one. But I'll have you know while I'm typing this author's note it is well after midnight and my mind is spinning so fast I can't sleep. So for your enjoyment, I will be useless tomorrow… Err Today. Enjoy anyway. =)

* * *

"Michelle, you really need to get out of this room. I don't care how comfortable that bed is." Pogue teased, crossing the length of the room in a few steps before he knelt down by the bed. "You have to leave sometime. Besides, I'm not going to leave you alone like that ever again. He's not going to get you."

Michelle shivered even though she was plenty warm enough under the blankets.

Pogue dropped his head onto his arms. There was no way he was leaving this room without her talking to him. It had been days… She'd barely eaten enough to keep herself alive, she hadn't visited Wayne… she'd barely left the room at all. It was like she was still in shock, but shock couldn't last that long, could it?

"I would really like to not talk about it Pogue… If that's ok?" Even her voice sounded hollow. Pogue grit his teeth. There came a time in everyone's life where their patience just plum wore out. That's where Pogue was. He was done. .

He stomped out of the room and Michelle settled herself back underneath the blankets, listening to the soft sounds of Mozart drifting from her speakers while she stared out at the white-grey sky. It would snow soon. She was almost positive about that.

"Michelle, you are going to get out of that bed right now or so help me I will dump this bucket on you."

Michelle turned slowly, kind of the way they do in horror movies, to stare wide eyed up at her big brother, or rather the very, very big bucket her brother held. Ice water. It had to be. What a… cheater.

She rolled slowly out from underneath the covers and sat on the plush carpeting staring up at her big brother with a blank expression. "Ok so now what?"

Pogue grinned. "You're going to take a shower, you're going to get dressed, and we're going to Nicky's tonight." The smile slipped and Michelle glimpsed the scariest look she'd ever seen on Pogue's face. "If you don't, I can promise you that your stereo, your CDs, your boots, and your car will never be seen again."

Michelle could feel her face go slack and her eyes widen. She could handle not having her music or her boots but why would he ever threaten her car? That was just… mean…

"You're ugly today Pogo." She muttered, getting up and walking past him towards the bathroom.

He waited a few moments until he heard the water running before he pulled the cell phone out of his pocket with a grin that stretched his face to the absolute limits.

"Hey dude, we're in. She's up."

Michelle leaned against the wall at the bottom of the steps with her hands in the pocket of her pullover grey American Eagle hoodie. The hoodie was about the warmest thing she was wearing. Loose black yoga style pants clung to her hips and hung comfortably loose around her legs, underneath the AE hoodie was a white tank top, the top half was twisted while the straps were a sharp contrasting black, matching black imitation ballet slippers completed the look. Silver bamboo bangles clattered on her right wrist while her left ring finger carried a simple, unisex silver ring.

She found that more often than not, if a guy thought she was taken, they wouldn't bother. It'd worked so far.

"If we're going, can we please just go?" Michelle called quietly but she knew Pogue could hear her; he was already coming down the stairs.

"Yeah Baby Girl, let's go. Grab your helmet." Pogue called as he grabbed his keys off the rack and his helmet off the bench by the door.

Michelle stared at him at if he were crazy. "It has to be at the very least 50 degrees outside and you want to take the Bumblebee? Are you insane?"

An idea popped into Pogue's head as he turned slowly to regard his little sister with raised eyebrows. He dangled the keys from his index finger and shook them a little. "Does that mean you don't want to drive?"

Michelle stared at Pogue as if he'd grown another head. A grin spread slowly across her pale features as she jumped and snatched the keys from him, practically bouncing with excitement. "Are you serious?! You promise? But I don't know how!"

Pogue shrugged, grabbing his spare leather jacket from the peg by the door and wrapped it around her shoulders. "It's really not that hard. I'll show you."

Michelle bounced excitedly out the door, following her brother towards the black and yellow motorcycle parked under the tree by Michelle's car.

"Those shoes really aren't good for riding motorcycles Baby Girl so I'll start it up for you ok?" Pogue said, glancing at her feet before climbing onto the bike and starting it up.

Michelle listening to the snarl of the bike for a moment, feeling nervousness creeping up on her as she fastened her helmet on.

Please don't crash, please don't crash, please don't crash. She repeated it like a mantra as she climbed onto the bike in front of Pogue, her hands moving to take place of his.

He showed her where the throttle was, how to change gears, brakes, etc.

Adrenaline bubbled in her veins like fine champagne as she backed slowly and turned the bike around. It was heavy, a lot heavier than she'd thought but she adjusted to the weight quickly. Pogue was still behind her, only reaching forward to grab hold when she forgot what to do or if she was unsteady.

They drove slowly, ignoring the passing cars, as they admired the splashes of gold, crimson, tan, and mahogany leaves that still decorated the trees and littered the ground with their brilliant colors.

A sudden honking made Michelle jump and nearly swerve but Pogue grabbed her hands and slowly evened the bike out. The pair glanced to their left where Caleb saluted them as he passed, grinning the whole time.

Michelle felt her own smile spread over her face. So, Danvers wanted to race? Ok…

"Michelle, I wouldn't do it if I was you…" Pogue warned from behind her even as he tightened his grip on her slim waist.

The bike snarled underneath them as they lurched forward, easily passing several cars but drifting back into the lane.

She could feel herself grinning like a crazy person as they pulled into Nicky's parking lot. She was breathless but her features were lit up with a smile and her eyes sparkled with excitement.

Pogue grinned down at her as he snatched her helmet out of her hands and his keys. "How was that?"

"You know you're going to have to get me one now right Pogo?" Michelle asked, still feeling a bit breathless but happy.

She listened to her brother laugh as Caleb pulled up beside them and killed his engine.

Caleb slipped out of the car and crossed his arms on the roof of the silver Mustang, staring the pair down seriously. "Are you like a crazy person?" His face was dead serious but his eyes were shiny and his lips twitched like he was holding back a grin.

"Oh well I am sure they will say so!" Michelle announced, looping her arm through Pogue's and hugging him tight. This was probably the most fun she'd had in weeks!

"Hey where's Reid and Tyler?" Caleb asked as he came around the other side of the sleek black car and draped his arm around Michelle's shoulder.

Michelle shrugged; she hadn't even known Caleb was going to be coming until she'd seen him. Well of course she should have known Caleb would come. Caleb was always there.

It was cold out, even at 6; Michelle could see her breath in little white puffs of mist as she walked. She hoped it would snow soon.

Caleb watched Michelle out of the corner of his eye as they walked. She seemed a little flushed, probably from the ride over and the cold, at least she was smiling, that was a plus but she had dark circles under her eyes and she'd definitely dropped some weight in the last couple of days. That… bastard was definitely going to pay.

He'd never met someone as fragile as Michelle. Sure, she thought she was a tough little shit but you only had to look at her and delicate and fragile automatically came to mind.

She had S.A.D. also known as social anxiety disorder, panic attacks, night terrors… The girl was allergic to bees for crying out loud!

Anyone who could willingly hurt anyone like that definitely needed to be killed…slowly.

"Caleb, babe." Michelle was saying to his left, poking him in the cheek with her index finger.

He pretended to try to bite her finger and laughed when she squeaked.

"HEY!" Michelle snapped indignantly. "I was just going to tell you that your 'I'm-thinking-evil-things' smile was starting to creep people out! You don't need to bite me!"

"Don't poke me and I won't bite you." Caleb said with a shrug.

Michelle plopped into one of the available chairs at the table Pogue was leading them to and sat with her chin propped up on her fist. "Just for curiosity's sake, what are you thinking up?" She glanced back at Pogue who was leaning over asking if she wanted anything. She just shrugged and asked for an iced tea before turning her attention back to Caleb. "Well?"

He shrugged, feeling embarrassed. Michelle was still watching him with calm, sea green eyes, a small smile twitched at the corner of her mouth as she watched him fumble for words. "The same thing everyone's thinking I guess. Whether Aaron will scream or not as I skin him alive."

Michelle's eyes widened briefly for a moment before she sighed and shrugged. "I'm over it. Guys like him are used to getting their way and when they don't get it well they kind of go crazy."

Caleb stared at her in surprise. She had to be crazy. Something went loose with that last panic attack. "Baby Girl, you were almost raped and you're ok with that?"

Michelle rolled her eyes and shoved at his arm playfully. "Well don't say it like that you make me sound crazy."

Caleb gave her a look that made her shrug again.

"I try not to dwell on the past as much as I can. Bad things happen all the time. You can either let them drag you down or you can get over it." She wasn't saying it like she pitied herself for the bad things that had happened to her in her life, more like someone who had seen a lot of bad things in life in general. It made Caleb feel young in comparison.

He subconsciously rubbed her back and gave her a smile. "Yeah but now you're with us. You don't have to worry about stuff like that THAT much." He felt silly for saying it but she smiled anyway.

Michelle was kind of like the little sister he'd begged his mom for when he was little. In truth he was a little envious of the relationship she had with Pogue. But that was fine. She came to him with problems she'd never ask any of the others. It made him feel somewhat privileged.

"Hey Baby Girl! Nice to see you out and about!" Tyler called from a few feet away.

"What's up Baby Boy? Long time no see!" Michelle teased, leaning back on Caleb as she watched Reid and Tyler.

"What's going on Baby Girl? Starting the party without me? I'm hurt." Reid clutched his heart as if he was in pain.

Michelle laughed, she wasn't fooled. Reid got more tail than Bill Clinton. "It's not my fault you're tardy to the party darling." She eyed the blonde silently, letting a smirk curve her lips.

He was wearing baggy jeans and a baggy dark green long sleeved shirt pushed up to his elbows showing firm pale skin, a black beanie pushed his hair into his eyes and black fingertipless gloves. Basically his normal Nicky's attire. He screamed danger. Michelle chewed on her lower lip quietly, hoping she wasn't drooling. That would be embarrassing.

"Feeling chilly Blondie?" Michelle teased, reaching her arms over her head to hug Tyler around the neck.

"I don't know Baby Girl, I'm feeling a little hot now that you're here." He teased back, pulling the shirt over his head in one swift motion.

Michelle felt her heart plud in her chest. Oh my God… "What's with all you boys in your wife beaters? Starting to make me wonder if we've got a dress code going on here."

"Aw you know its hot Baby Girl." Tyler teased, dropping his army coat over the side of an empty chair. He was wearing a white sleeveless shirt like the black one Pogue was wearing.

"Oh be still my heart." Michelle laughed, pretending to fan herself.

"Hey boys!" Pogue crowed. "A little late aren't we?" He elbowed Reid playfully before setting a glass of iced tea in front of Michelle along with a basket of lovely deep fried onion rings. "Ma wants you to eat something." He added to Michelle with a smile.

She rolled her eyes as she sipped her iced tea. "So why were you guys so late anyway?" She asked, glancing at Tyler then Reid.

"Don't look at me. Baby Boy here was the one preening in the mirror." Reid defended.

Tyler glared at his best friend, managing to look mad and embarrassed at the same time. How… delicious.

"Aw, were you preening for me Baby Boy?" Michelle teased, bumping Tyler's leg with hers under the table. He blushed again and Michelle laughed. "Don't worry Ty, girls like their men to be clean and well groomed anyway." She said, staring very pointedly at Reid.

He rolled his eyes before glancing at the pool table and smacking Tyler in the shoulder. "You up for a game Baby Boy?"

Tyler laughed, "Sure! You coming 'Chelle?" He added, glancing back at her.

Michelle glanced at Pogue and Caleb before shrugging. "Sure, but I'm just going to watch it you don't mind."

"Nah that's cool Baby Girl, you can be my good luck charm." Reid said quietly, wrapping his arm around Michelle's shoulder and bringing her close.

Mm… Michelle sighed softly. Reid smelled clean and vaguely of some kind of cologne. She didn't know what it was but she was definitely debating on going back and stealing his shirt like some obsessed fan girl.

It was hot inside Nicky's- the smell of cigarette smoke and greasy food was thick on the back of Michelle's tongue as she stood watching the pair set up the pool table for their game. "You guys better not be playing for money, I don't have anything on me tonight." She warned, glancing at Reid in particular.

"Oh you wound me." He complained, grinning mischievously under the bright florescent light.

"Oh yeah I really wounded you. Uh huh. What have you been doing? Reading bad porn again?" Michelle snapped playfully.

"Ah Michelle, I don't need porn to get me going, all I have to do is think about you and I'm ready to go."

Michelle could feel heat rising up her face as she glanced at Tyler. He just rolled his eyes. What the hell was Reid on tonight? Michelle shook her head and glanced back at Pogue and Caleb across the room playing on the foosball table. She smiled softly, it was nice to see everyone having such a good time.

Michelle stretched her arms languidly above her head, moving fluidly to Tyler's side to watch the game. He draped an arm around her neck and she leaned her head against him. She was so comfortable with Tyler. Their relationship was natural as breathing but she was always so confused about him. Sometimes he acted like he wanted to be more than close friends and other times he acted like he could care less.

Guys were such a waste of time and emotions.

Caleb and Pogue watched the trio from across the room. "Wow, he's really into her" Caleb asked glancing at Reid standing with Michelle while Tyler made his shot.

"Who Reid?" Pogue asked, glancing back before shoving a couple fries in his mouth. "I doubt it. Reid only has one thing on his mind and Michelle's just the one girl he's never made it with. Now Tyler, he's REALLY into her."

"I don't know man. Look at the way he's watching her. Besides, we haven't had hardly any trouble with him since Michelle got here." Caleb said, stealing a couple of his friend's fries and shrugging. "I could be wrong but I'd almost be willing to bet you money on that one."

Pogue shrugged. "It doesn't matter. I don't want her with Reid. Even if they did get together he'd probably cheat on her and I don't think she could handle it."

Caleb shrugged half heartedly. It really wasn't any of their business who Michelle wanted to date. It was obvious she was going to end up dating one of them but whichever one was still a mystery. "I guess it really doesn't matter in the long run. I mean, Michelle's going to pick who she wants to be with anyway."

Pogue rolled his eyes and shrugged. "She's my sister dude, her love life isn't something I think about a lot." An evil thought occurred to him and he grinned mischievously. "You on the other hand… How's it going with that one girl?"

Caleb blushed. Now that was something he'd rather not get into…

Michelle had to stop almost three times to concentrate on what she was doing. Reid groaned in front of her and she gave a little smile. "Quit being such a pansy Blondie. I barely even touched you."

"Hey! That's a tender spot Baby Girl! OH ah! That one!!" He growled, glancing back at her.

Michelle ignored him and continued rubbing circles in his shoulders. Tyler made his shot and the two boys switched. They would have to be done soon though, her hands were getting tired.

Her eyes kept drifting back to Reid as he lined up his shot, made it, and lined up another. She was such an arms and shoulders kind of girl and that boy had back. The thought almost made her giggle but she held it back. No doubt they would ask what she was laughing about and that would be embarrassing to try to explain.

"How's it going boys?" A familiar voice called and Michelle watched as Caleb and Pogue began to drift their way. Michelle shook her head and they sat back down. She wasn't going to let Aaron ruin her night.

Unfortunately for that idea, Reid and Tyler looked like they were ready to fight regardless.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?" Tyler growled. Michelle slipped her hand into his and pulled him, somewhat forcefully, until he stood partially behind her.

"Public domain dickhead." Aaron sneered. "I can be wherever I want to be, whenever I want to be."

Reid looked ready to say something but Michelle slipped her hand into his back pocket, surprising him into silence. He glanced down at her and she shook her head. She didn't want a fight.

"Terribly bad manners popping into a conversation where you're not wanted." She said conversationally as she began to nonchalantly lead the pair away. She wasn't going to be the one responsible if they put Aaron in the hospital. God knew she hated it too much to go back.

"Nice to see you out and about Hardy. I was beginning to miss you." Aaron crooned, licking his lips and winking at her.

Michelle resisted the urge to gag. She put on her sweetest smile as she said, "I wish I could say the same but unfortunately, it's been an absolutely displeasure."

She could hear Aaron's friend, she still could never remember his name, snort behind him. Obviously he thought she was funny. The mottled red of Aaron's skin said he didn't agree. Ah the life of a spoiled rich boy. She loved bursting his bubble.

"Just let it go man. You knew that was going to happen." She could hear Aaron's friend saying behind them as she slowly made her way to the table where Pogue and Caleb sat watching her in surprise.

"Nicely done Baby Girl." Caleb congratulated as Tyler sunk into an empty chair.

Michelle shrugged, as Reid pulled her onto his lap. She was surprised but it faded quickly as she leaned back against him. "I just don't want to deal with the fighting. It's not worth it."

"How can you say you're not worth it Michelle?" Tyler asked quietly. Only then did she notice his hands were balled up into fists.

She sighed softly and ruffled his hair lightly. "Easy, I hate the hospital and I don't want to have to visit any of you in there with a busted nose and I definitely wouldn't bail you out for assault charges."

Tyler glanced at her like she was crazy but she simply smiled. He rolled his eyes and sunk into his chair, glaring at the table, knowing he was pouting.

"Now, if I do recall correctly," Michelle drawled, turning in Reid's lap to look at him. "You owe me a dance Blondie."

"Oh do I?" He asked nonchalantly as he drew small circles on her hips with the tips of his fingers.

Michelle resisted the urge to moan. No one should know how to push people's buttons that way. "Mhm."

Joan Jett's 'I love Rock N Roll' began playing on the jukebox and Michelle grinned back at Reid. "Come on please?"

He sighed as if this was going to cause him some great pain. "I guess."

Michelle jumped up happily, pulling the blonde with her. They found a spot among all the other people dancing and began to find their rhythm, it didn't take long.

Reid watched silently as Michelle moved slowly against him, rotating her hips until they were dancing close together, and then moving back. He pulled her close mirroring her movements, leaning his forehead against hers. "See if I take you home, where we can be alone…" He could hear Michelle singing softly, her voice barely a whisper against the pounding music.

'_She fits so perfect with me… God… This sucks so much.'_ Reid thought silently as Michelle traced one hand down his arm. He would never admit it to anyone else but he liked Michelle. A little, a lot. He wasn't sure but he hated it. _'Fuck. How am I going to get myself out of this? I'm Reid Garwin. I don't date. Girls are great for fucking but past that… Fuck!' _

"You ok?" Michelle asked quietly as the song ended.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Tired." He lied, shrugging and stuffing his hands in his pockets as they walked back over to their group.

"Having fun Baby Girl?" Pogue asked as she plopped down on his knee while Reid took up the only unoccupied chair.

Michelle shrugged. "A blast. I'm just tired. Hey, don't your guys' swim meets start after school tomorrow?"

"Oh yeah, hey are you coming?" Tyler asked, getting more into himself again. He was practically bouncing with excitement.

Michelle scoffed, and then smirked; her eyes were shining with suppressed humor. "Hot guys in Speedos? Wouldn't miss it." She half listened to their conversation for a few more minutes before something caught her attention. Reid was leaving.

He completely ignored her as he said bye to the guys before turning and walking out.

"Hey guys, I'll be right back."

"Where you going 'Chelle?" Tyler asked, letting his head fall back so he could see her…upside down.

Michelle jerked her thumb towards the door and grinned. "That jerk has my cell phone."

"Oh." Tyler said, looking back at Caleb and Pogue.

Caleb glanced away so that no one would see the smirk on his face. He was pretty sure Michelle's cell phone was still in the pocket of her sweater that was currently hanging on the side of his chair… But no way would he tell anyone else that.

Michelle stomped across the gravel only realizing when she was nearly half way across the parking lot that she'd forgotten both her jackets inside. That was smart of her. Great, so now she'd look stupid on top of everything else. She was about to open her mouth to give Reid a piece of her mind for being such a confusing ass when she froze, her mouth hanging open in shock.

"You have an Aston Martin? And not just any Aston Martin… You have the V12 VANQUISH?"

Reid turned around to look at her in surprise, the key still hanging from his hand. "Yeah? It was actually my Dad's car."

Michelle resisted the urge to climb on the hood of the God of all cars and have her way with it. No doubt she'd be locked up for raping the poor vehicle but GOD DAMN!

"Didn't know you knew cars babe." Reid said quietly, coming around to her side to lean his butt against the frame.

"Don't lean on it like that!" Michelle shrieked, shooing him off before staring at the car again. "How did your Dad get one? They've been out of commission for EVER." She said, running her hand along the hood lovingly.

Reid shrugged, obviously he wasn't as impressed with the fact that he had been driving the ultimate ride. "He knows some guy. I don't know."

Michelle ignored the urge to glare at him. How could anyone not melt at the site of this car? She knew she had practically orgasmed.

"Not that I don't love sitting out in 20 degree weather discussing the orgasm effect of cars but I've got to go." Reid said quietly, crossing his arms across the top of the car and looking at her very steadily.

Michelle sighed. He really did look tired and she'd completely forgotten what she'd come out here for in the first place. Him and his stupidly brilliant magnificent car distracted her.

"You should go inside Baby Girl, before you get sick."

"Yeah… Sure Reid." Michelle said quietly, her thoughts drifting as she watched him pull out of the parking lot before she turned and started making her way back towards the warmth of Nicky's.

What the hell was going on with Reid?

For that matter, what the_ hell _was going on with _her_?


	10. Burn Baby Burn

Chapter Ten: Burn Baby Burn

Analise went through her day in a fog, her thoughts misting in and out of her consciousness like gray phantoms in the cool night. She barely noticed when people spoke to her and when she did notice, most of them had decided she wouldn't answer and moved on to someone more attentive.

Analise sighed about the sixth or seventh time this happened, slamming her locker door in frustration. What was wrong with her? She needed a serious wake up call, something to get her mind out of the clouds.

"Hey, you're Analise right?"

The girl in question turned slowly, surprise written on her face as she met the gaze of a girl around her height if not a little taller, which was pretty amazing on it's own, with a half smile on her face.

"That's me. And you are?"

The girl laughed lightly, an almost mischievous sound. Analise studied her in silence for a moment waiting for an answer. She was about 5'5, taller than herself by a good inch, with strawberry blonde hair highlighted with both dark maroon and blood red streaks but it was her eyes that were the most unusual. A dark, dark blue. As blue as blue could be without a hint of blackness. She'd never really seen eyes that color.

"I'm Rowen Davis. Most everyone calls me Ro, well at least the people I like anyways." She winked. "Our moms are buds and so I figured I should come introduce myself, see if you wanted to hang out at the swim meet today."

Analise blinked in surprise. Well, she'd heard of the Davis' but she hadn't actually met any of them. Hm. What could it hurt? She hadn't had any girlfriends in... Who knew how long? Why not?

"Sure. Sorry, I'm a little out of it today."

Rowen smiled at her patiently and motioned down the hall with a quick point of her head, "So are you heading that way now?"

Analise shrugged, tossing the strap of her bag of her shoulder. "Probably. I mean, it starts pretty soon doesn't it?"

Rowen seemed thoughtful for a moment, her rose-red lips twisting in thought as they walked down the hall. "I think so. I'm pretty sure the swimmers have to head to the locker rooms now so we might as well head over to the pool. At least we'll be able to find decent seats. I don't know if you've ever been to a meet before but front seats are not always the best. But," She added slyly, "Any seat where we can have a good view of all the man cake this school has to offer is good enough for me."

Analise laughed, she couldn't help it. "Oh and there is just so much cake to go around here." She grinned at the other girl who returned it wholeheartedly. "Oh, do you know the guys?"

Rowen shook her head. "I mean, I know Pogue kinda and I've met the other guys kind of in passing but I don't really know any of them."

A grin split Analise's face and she couldn't help herself. "Well. This will be a wonderful experience then. Not many can say they get to meet three, four if you want to count Pogo, really hot guys half naked for the first time."

Rowen laughed, giving her pretty shoulder length hair a toss. "Oh no darling, it usually takes much hard work and dedication on our parts."

The pair walked laughing over their own silliness as they headed for the outer building that house the pool.

The smell of chlorine assaulted them as they walked through the doors, noting that the mild roar that they had heard from the outside was just the sound of the small crowd magnified and that there weren't nearly as many people there as they'd thought. They were, by all accounts, still pretty early.

"Baby Girl!" Analise turned in time to see Tyler carefully trotting up to drape an arm around her shoulder. "I was worried that you were going to change your mind and not come."

Analise rolled her eyes, not sure where to put her hands, considering that the little black swimsuits only covered the bare necessities, and finally thought screw it. She'd pretend he was wearing clothes. She wrapped her arm around his waist and bumped her head against his shoulder. "I told you I'd come this morning Baby Boy. You shouldn't doubt me." She turned back to Rowen, who looked briefly surprised, before smiling. "Oh, by the way Tys. I don't know if you've met Rowen. Ro, this is Tyler Simms."

Rowen laughed, an abrupt trill of sound that made Analise looked back at her in surprise. She glanced up at Tyler who was grinning as well. "Yeah doll. We've met." Rowen laughed.

Tyler grinned. "Ro's my Spanish partner. Remember? You met her at Fall Fest."

Oh. Duh.

Analise grinned sheepishly, "My bad. I completely forgot. Ro you said you didn't know the guys."

Rowen laughed again. "I didn't know you were talking about Tyler. I thought you mean the other two. Reid and Caleb. I really don't know them. And I only know Tyler because of Spanish class."

Analise rolled her eyes, giving a shrug. "So, where are my other boys? I came to cheer all of you guys."

Tyler nodded his head back in the direction he'd come from and Analise had to tiptoe a little to see where he was pointing. There they were, her other three boys, seeming to be locked in some kind of heated conversation.

Or rather, they looked like they were grilling Reid over something and he was getting pissed.

Not many other people would see it, but she knew the signs. The tension in his jaw, the finest lines around his eyes, the way his mouth was set in an almost straight line, the faintest curving to the side that made the motion a smirk instead of a grimace.

"Well darlings, let's go see what everyone is up to. And I can introduce you to the others," She fixed the girl with a reproving smile. "Unless you want to tell me anything?"

Rowen laughed, her eyes shone with it as she gave the younger girl a smile. "I only know the others by reputation. Scout's honor." She even had the nerve to hold up a little salute.

Analise regarded her speculatively with a single raised brow as she slipped out from under Tyler's arm. "You were never a scout."

Rowen grinned, looking very mischievous indeed. "Nope. Never was into faith, trust, and pixie dust." Her grin grew and Analise couldn't stop laughter from bubbling up out of her throat.

"That's Peter Pan you dork." Analise rolled her eyes, wrapping an arm around Rowen's waist. "Come on. I'll introduce you to my boys and then we can go sit down and ogle them." She dropped her voice at the last and the pair of them simultaneously looked over at the brunette beside them who looked confused.

"What?" He demanded and the two of them burst out laughing.

"Nothing. Nothing Baby Boy. Come on. I'm sure you guys have warm-ups you need to do."

The three of them crossed the room and Analise hopped up to wrap an arm around both Pogue's and Caleb's necks. "Can't they make you guys wear clothes? I mean Jesus!"

Caleb laughed, draping an arm around Analise's shoulder as Pogue grinned down at the younger girl.

"How do you think we pick up chicks Ana? Girls trip over themselves to get at this."

Analise rolled her eyes. "I wish you would pick up chicks Pogo. Anything is better than what you've got."

Her brother gave her a half-hearted glare, but didn't say anything otherwise. That just wasn't a debate he wanted to get into with Analise. "Hey Ro. Long time no see. How's your Ma?" He said after a moment, catching sight of the blonde beside Tyler.

Rowen grinned, returning the one armed hug easily. "Probably out with your Ma causing chaos and destruction. You know the usual." She shrugged and smiled again.

Analise jumped a little, "My bad. Caleb Danvers, Rowen Davis. That butt head over there that is ignoring all of us is Reid Garwin." She wasn't use to giving introductions. It was a little awkward really.

Reid spared them a glance, giving a slight nod of acknowledgment before he returned to staring out into space.

Analise cocked her head to side ever so slightly as she watched him. She found herself tuning out the conversation as she studied him. He had dark circles under his eyes as if he hadn't been getting much sleep, and there was a tension to him that made her wonder if he was alright.

She ducked out from under Caleb's arm and slipped over to where the blonde was hanging on the metal bars that led down to the steps. "Hey Reid, are you okay? You don't look like you're feeling too well." She lightly touched the back of her hand to his forehead before moving it to her own. "You don't have a temperature. What's the matter?" She moved to where she could look at him directly, putting herself dangerously close to the pool. She silently hoped he didn't do something stupid, like push her in. She'd kick his ass for sure.

Reid took a deep breath, letting it out in a soft sigh before he turned to look down at her. "Yeah Lis, I'm fine. I just didn't get a lot of sleep last night." He let his gaze drift away again and he could hear her sigh of frustration beside him.

"Well, if you're not sleeping well I have some chamomile tea in my locker. I can wait for you after the meet and we can go grab it. Or I'm sure Tyler has Benadryl up in the room." Analise tilted her head again, considering, as she looked at him.

She brushed the hair out of his eyes and gave him a small smile when he looked back at her. "If something is bothering you Reid..." She took a deep breath and sighed. "Look, I'm here if you need to talk to someone that isn't one of the guys." She nodded towards the group that was just a little ways away.

He gave her the barest smile, a little quirk of lips more than anything. "Thanks Babe, but I'm really okay."

Analise rolled her eyes, giving him a very pointed look. A look that said that she knew just how full of shit he was. "Just think about that. You're one of my best friends Reid. I'm worried about you." She gave his shoulder a little squeeze and gave him a small smile before turning and heading back to the group.

"Let's go grab our seats A." Rowen suggested when she finally came back to the group. "These guys gotta start their warmups and we have things to do remember?" She gave her a wink and mischief was written plainly all over her face.

Analise felt her own mischievous smile, dubbed by the boys as her 'pixie smile', as looped her arm with Rowen's. "Oh yes. We have tons to do."

The boys laughed and Pogue was the one that gave her a little shove. "Don't let her rub off on you too bad Ana. And if she tries to convince you to hide in the locker room... Just say no!"

Analise smiled, a slow curving of lips that made him worry more than anything. "Don't worry Pogue. She can't convince me to do anything." He looked almost relieved before she glanced at him over her shoulder. "I'll more than likely go along with it the first time she suggests it. No convincing needed."

She didn't wait for his reply, simply followed Rowen to the seats they'd staked out.

"So, come on. Tell me, do you have your eye on any of those scrumptious guys?" Rowen demanded with a playful smile as Analise dropped her bag off the seat next to her.

Analise shrugged. "Not really. I mean, Caleb swears that I'm toying with Tyler and Reid but I'm not. They're all like my best friends." Besides, I can't have what I want anyway.

Rowen pursed her lips, her expression considering as she slowly perused the scantily clad boys of the Spenser swim team. "I wouldn't say toying is necessarily a bad thing hon. There's nothing wrong with a little teasing. Especially if you have your eye on one or the other. Blondie there seems to have his eye on you."

Analise turned to look but stopped herself half way. Number one rule. If you're talking about someone, don't look at them. At least, don't make it obvious. She gave a little toss of her hair, glancing over her shoulder in the direction that Rowen indicated. She scoffed. "He's probably checking you out Doll. He can't figure out if he wants to be my friend or have nothing to do with me."

Rowen rolled her eyes, looking at the younger girl as if she was completely missing it. "You don't think that maybe he has feelings for you and he can't figure them out himself?" She examined her nails, which were lovely French manicured ovals.

Analise shrugged, her attention drifting over to where the Sons' stood. Tyler grinned her way and she grinned back. "I honestly don't know. I know Reid, probably better than most, but he still confuses the hell out of me. I feel so out of my depth around him sometimes." She shrugged as the crowd erupted into cheers around them as the meet began.

Conversation was suspended for a long time. The Sons won their swims. No surprise there. And with the completion of three of the other members, Spenser moved one step closer to the semi-finals.

"Hey Ana!"

Analise turned, Rowen at her side, towards the voice calling her. It was Caleb. He scrubbed at his face with the towel on his shoulder before giving her a grin. Swimming was invigorating, and the fact that they'd won would have all the guys in high spirits.

"So I guess we're all coming over after a while here. Pogue was hoping you could take his bike home for him and he'd catch a ride with me."

Analise tilted her head to the side. She glanced back at Rowen with a smile. "Can you drive a stick?"

Rowen rolled her eyes. "Of course. What do I look like? A Neanderthal?"

Analise smiled and turned back to Caleb. "Tell Pogo I'm gonna go drop my stuff off in my locker and then I'll be waiting outside of the locker room."

"Good idea," Rowen added, her eyes widening. "I almost forgot my notebook for Music class. A? Can I meet you outside? I gotta run up to the dorm really quick."

Analise nodded. "Yeah. I'll meet you out front in about 20 minutes?"

Rowen nodded, sprinting off while Analise gave Caleb a wink and headed towards her own locker.

It took her five minutes to drop her things off and another five to circumnavigate back to the locker rooms. She could hear the random chatter from beyond the heavy doors but once the girl's locker room cleared out and still no one had appeared to give her the keys to Pogue's bike, she was seriously tempted to break in, regardless of Pogue's warning.

If it hadn't been for the likelihood that she'd run into Aaron, she probably would have done it by now. That thought alone had her heart start to drum an unhealthy rhythm. She really didn't want to get caught out here alone when he came out. She was just about to leave, to hell with Pogue and his bike, when the door opened and a mussed white-blonde head came into view.

Reid's uniform was mussed, thrown on too quickly, and his hair had that half-dried look to it that said he probably hadn't done a thing to it.

"Hey Blondie. Congrats on the win." Analise said excitedly, a smile on her face as he turned to smile at her.

"There you are Baby Girl. I'm supposed to give these to you." He dropped Pogue's keys into her hand before turning to leave.

Analise's brow furrowed. What the-? "You coming over later?" She asked, half-knowing the answer before he shrugged.

"Probably not. I'm probably going to just go crash."

She crossed her arms underneath her bust and watched as he readjusted the backpack slung over his shoulder. He wasn't looking at her, just staring across the hall. "Please," She said, waving him off with one hand, her tone so sarcastic that he looked at her in sheer surprise. "Don't stay on my account. You're obviously going out of your way to avoid me as much as possible. I won't keep you. See you around."

Analise spun on her heel and stalked towards the front of the school, not waiting for a reply. It seemed like only moments before she found herself out in front of the school. The air was chilled with an edge of moisture as a heavy fog rolled in.

Rowen burst out of the doors a few moments later, looking breathless but smiling. "Sorry, I had to change really quick. I can't stand that stupid uniform." She'd traded the normal Spenser uniform for a pair of dark blue jeans that looked like they'd been strategically shredded and a thick knit sweater that hung ever-so-slightly off one pale shoulder.

Analise grinned. "Neither can I." She nodded her head towards the parking lot. "I'm gonna freeze my ass off riding this damn thing too, let me tell ya." She said as the two of them weaved their way through the left over cars strewn around the parking lot to where Analise and Pogue had parked early that morning.

"Tell me this is yours." Rowen said, a note of awe in her voice that made Analise look.

"Yep." She replied, her voice ringing with pride as she dug her keys out of her bag and tossed them to the blonde at her side. "She needs to warm up for about 10 minutes before you go and she turns on a dime. So be gentle with her. That is my baby."

Rowen stroked the hood of the Mustang lovingly. "I'll treat her as if she was my own." She swore.

"Good. Because I like you. I'd hate to have to kill you because you scratched my baby." She laughed, the other girl joining in after a moment. "Follow me. It's not gonna take that long." She hopped on the black and yellow bike quickly, pulling on her helmet and glancing at the dials silently.

Analise revved the engine, glancing back as Rowen did the same. The two girls grinned at each other before speeding off into the darkness.

Analise had never had a friend like Rowen. The two of them just clicked. She smiled in the darkness as she gunned the engine, hearing the Mustang respond right behind her. Well, if Reid Garwin wanted to bounce out on her like they were never friends at all... Well, maybe Rowen could be her new best friend? Yeah... She liked the sound of that.


End file.
